What Do You Got
by aca-avenger
Summary: Seattle for Arizona was an obvious move, but meeting the possible love of her life in a club was definitely not something she expected in the cards; especially when she doesn't remember her. But Arizona Robbins doesn't fold without a fight. Slight AU C/A
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter to a new story I've been working on. It is somewhat AU but will still stick to some major parts of the show. I really hope that you will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far. I'm currently in school so I don't know how frequently updates will be but there shouldn't be any longer **AT MOST** than a week and a half to two weeks. Please review and comment, they are always helpful and motivating. Thanks! =D

**What Do You Got  
**"If you ain't got someone, you're afraid to lose.  
Everybody needs just one, someone... to tell them the truth."  
- What Do You Got, Bon Jovi

My eyes race back and forth the room to find something recognizable as I sit up. I look down to find myself covered in an unfamiliar blue almost paisley patterned sheet and, I pause for a moment as it takes me to realize that I'm completely nude, nothing. 'Where the heck are my clothes?'

Once again I'm frantically scanning the fairly dark room, this time I'm searching for the necessity of my clothing. After a moment I eventually find my clothes in a pile near the doorway, intermixed with clothes that definitely aren't my own but yet seem vaguely familiar.

I decide it would be wise to actually take in the other aspects of the room before attempting to silently cross it. It doesn't take long for my breath to be taken away, causing myself to release an uncontrollable gasp.

As my eyes meet the sight of the absolutely breathtaking Latina who lays sound asleep beside me, my mind begins to catch up with reality. 'Oh my god, Arizona, what did you do?'

* * *

_Making my way cautiously across the room the loud house music booming in my ears, the bass pounding sporadically creating a non-sense pattern that some how fit to the main melody of the song, I can't focus on anything but getting to the bar because the music was the only thing that was fully coherent in my mind._

_I couldn't believe I was doing this. Going to clubs was not my thing; I was the girl who stayed home on Friday nights in high school and university. But here I am, going out to a club, alone, in a city I've only been in for a few days._

_Kate, one of my coworkers from my last job, who was also the closest thing I had to a best friend, had told me that if I was going to be in Seattle I had to go here at least once before I started work and life got hectic, but here I am and I can't figure why she told me I had to come._

_As I finally reach the dimly lit bar and take a seat I take the time to investigate the club more while I wait for the bar tender to come my way. The room is lit with black lights and the occasional light box on the wall. It was becoming harder to find reason for Kate to suggest this place to me the longer I looked around; what did this place have that the other didn't?_

"_Drink?" I'm taken out of my reverie as a deep voice intrudes my thoughts._

"_Long Island Iced Tea, please." I hold out my money and barely get the words out of my mouth before the bar tender grabs the bill from my hand and is gone once again._

_Thankfully, the speakers emitting the music is on the other side of the club making it possible for me to actually think of something other than the club and bar itself. But unfortunately, that causes my nerves to flare up as my mind immediately goes to work, of all things, it goes to work._

_I had visited Seattle Grace this morning for a couple of hours to make sure I didn't get lost on my official first day but I still hadn't gotten an exact feel for the place. The Chief of Surgery managed to remind me of my father, he was a "No non-sense" kind of man, which some how caused me to bring myself here; the authority issues caused me to leap, and here was where I landed._

_Luckily before my mind protrudes any further into the issue I'm surprising able to hear the distinct clink of a glass and change landing on the bar counter in front of me. Before I even get to say thank you or flash a polite smile the bar tender is gone once again. Looking down at the bar counter I'm surprisingly disappointed to find a tumbler of what I assume is a rum and coke instead of my Long Island Iced Tea. _

"_Uhm," I don't even get a chance to think of anything more as a voice speaks accompanied by a warm captivating chuckle. "I do believe that is mine."_

_I turn my head to find a striking raven haired Latina standing directly behind me, looking at me with warm russet eyes that matched her laughter and a blush that was slowly creeping across her face. "And this," She holds out a tall highball glass to me in one hand and change in the other, "is yours."_

_My mind momentarily goes back in time to a few moments before as I flash her a charming dimpled smile, if I had doubts before I didn't now, this place definitely had something the other's didn't … her._

* * *

As my mind leaves last night's events and begins to take in the current version of her, even with last night's make up on she's still stunning as she sleeps, I get distracted. In a room filled with the darkness of black and blue, striking red numbers that read 6:32 cause another frenzy to begin.

'Today is your first day! You can't be late!' I mentally chastise myself as I notice the time. My mind is beginning to race once again, bombarding myself with questions I know I don't know the answer to; 'How do I get back to my apartment?', 'How far away am I?'.

Glancing back at the clock once again I realize that three minutes have managed to slip by while I was interrogating myself making it now 6:35. Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get any answers to these questions if I kept sitting here I do the only thing I possibly can do.

I'm painstakingly slow as I crawl out of the bed, somehow my eyes never avert from the woman who was lying next to me, which also slows me down, as I make my way to the pile of clothes near the end of the bed.

It is only after pulling on my clothes before I'm about to head out the door and I take one last glance her, unable to tear my eyes away from her for too long, that I recognize what it was I was about to do. I was about to have a one night stand. No, Arizona Robbins didn't have one night stands, I sure wasn't about to start now; especially not with her.

* * *

"So Dr. Robbins, Dr. Kenley had a very large case load and so I'm going to have one of our senior residents take some on of his cases so you can ease yourself into the swing of things here. Do you think that would be acceptable?" Dr. Webber's strong voice travels across his desk entering my ears.

"Yes, Sir, this is a teaching hospital and giving the residents the opportunity to be responsible is a part of teaching. So yes, that is perfectly acceptable." I give the chief an appropriate professional smile.

"Okay, then now that's settled we can go upstairs so I can introduce you to the residents and the nurses." He says with a smile to mirror my own.

"Sounds like a plan, Sir." I say as I stand up out of my seat to follow the example of Dr. Webber who has done the same.

After we leave his office it doesn't take long before we take an unscheduled pit stop. "Ah, Dr. Robbins, there's two people I'd really like you to meet." The Chief says before grabbing the attention of a tall man with ice blue eye and dark salt and peppered hair. "Dr. Sloan, mind if I borrow you for a moment? You too Torres, of course." He says with a smile chuckle.

"Not a problem, Chief." The tall man looks at the Chief before quickly taking notice of me and beginning to smirk.

I only now become aware of the other figure that had been partially behind him as the dark haired woman turns around. My heart stops for a moment I'm sure as I become face to face with her. She gives me a welcoming smile but shows no sign of recognition.

It takes me a moment to wipe away the look of disappointment that has been spread across my face and replace it with a fake smile. Sure, I had left without her being awake, but I hadn't been expecting to be forgotten.

"This is Drs. Mark Sloan and Callie Torres. Dr. Sloan is our Head of Plastics and Dr. Torres is our top orthopedic senior resident."

With the mention of her name my mind travels back to last night once again.

* * *

"_Uh, thanks." I can feel the blush beginning to creep across my own cheeks. I hesitantly take my class from her hand as I hold out my other one for her to place the change in._

"_This seat taken?" She motions to the empty stool next to me at the bar that I hadn't noticed until now._

"_Nope, it's perfectly vacant." The words come out of my mouth before I get a chance to think about it. 'Perfectly vacant? What the heck, Arizona? Are you a freaking British Ivy Leaguer?'_

"_Do you mind?" She says as she inches slowly towards the seat._

"_Sure, have a seat." I carefully slide her drink and change across the counter so that it is in front of her as she takes a seat next to me. "I wouldn't have taken you for the Cuba Libre type, but then again everything isn't always way it seems?" I can't help but smirk._

"_You do have a point. I wouldn't have taken you as the type to come to a club on a weeknight, or at all. But things aren't always as they seem, am I correct?" She plays along giving me a quick wink. She then takes a quick sip of her drink as she turns in her stool so that she's on an angle, making her closer to me, cutting herself off from the people on the other side of her; it was a confident gesture, almost as if to say that she would have minded if someone else tried to take my attention._

"_That you are," I say with a slight nod before taking a sip of my own drink, "though I'm surprised to find myself here to be honest."_

"_And why would that be?" She asks with a curious tone._

"_I'm new to the city for one, and two." I pause for a moment to consider what I could say without going off on a tangent. "Well, that's just a long story."_

_Without missing a beat, she pulls up her sleeve slightly to reveal a watch. "Well, I think we've got time." She chuckles._

"_I only tell that story to people of who actually have a name, sorry. And from our conversation so far, to me it seems that you don't have one." I say with a look of fake disappointment on my face, tilting my head to the side slightly._

"_Callie." She says sticking her hand out for a handshake, "Callie Torres."_

"_Nice to meet you, Callie Torres." I say before reaching my own hand out and taking hers. _

_As I take her hand it is as if I'm being injected with every 'feel good' drug there is; butterflies are fluttering like mad around my stomach, surely doing somersaults. I can feel the blush beginning to creep across my face once again, this time I can tell it's more noticeable this time as my face feels significantly warmer then it had before. I find myself having the urge to hold on to her hand and never let go. _

* * *

"It's nice to meet you." I stick out my hand for a professional handshake, even though I'm very anxious to feel those butterflies flutter and my heart quicken. "Dr. Arizona Robbins."

My handshake that was directed at Callie is quickly intercepted by Dr. Sloan. "Mark Sloan. What specialty?" He asks almost slyly as shakes my hand.

I open my mouth to answer him but Callie swiftly interjects as Dr. Sloan lets go of my hand. "As you can see by the monkey and the elephant, I would say Dr. Robbins is the new Head of Pediatrics. Am I right Dr. Robbins?" She gives me a quick wink.

I can't help but let out a nervous laugh as she sticks her hand out to shake mine. "You would be right about that, Dr. Torres." My voice is almost shaking as my mind begins to race.

'Does she remember me?' 'Why isn't she completely acknowledging me? Is she hinting, or is she just naturally this way?'

I don't get a chance to think about it any more as her hand comes in contact with mine, the butterflies distract me to bring my mind to a completely different level of thought.

"It was nice meeting you, Dr. Robbins. Mark and I have surgery in a half an hour so we need to get going. I'm sure we'll see you around later." She gives me another smile as she lets go of my hand. "Chief. Dr. Robbins." Callie nods in our direction before quickly grabbing hold to Mark's elbow and begins to drag him through the surgical floor lobby.

I can't help but stare almost longingly as she walks away, hoping we'll be able to speak again soon. I hope to have conversations with her that she'll actually remember. The beginning of our first actual conversation begins to swim to the surface of my consciousness.

* * *

_I find myself slightly embarrassed as she begins to pull away hesitantly as she looks me in the eye after realizing we've been holding hands for longer than society suggested for an introductory handshake._

"_It's traditional after someone gives them your name for you to give your own, I do believe." Callie chuckles with a somewhat of a goofy grin._

_I open my mouth to reply but shut it once again to allow myself to think of a sensible rebuttal before speaking. "I only for yours, you didn't ask for mine. Besides, my name isn't one of the most common names you see people in our generation with." _

"_Well I'm sure it's not as unusual as Picabo Street, is it?" She chuckles once again, at her reference to the famous American skier._

"_No, it's not that bad. But to some people it would be pretty close, personally I like it, but it's still embarrassing."_

"_Then what am I supposed to call you then?" She gives me a curious look once again._

"_Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." I chuckle before taking another sip of my drink._

"_Whatever, Long Island." She rolls her eyes before giving me a smirk and taking a sip of her own drink, causing me to nearly choke on my own. "What? That's not really your name is it?" Her warm russet eyes are open wide in surprise, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach once more._

"_No, it's not. I'm more of a west coast kind of girl." I say with a slight chuckle._

"_Hey, we east coasters aren't that bad you know." Callie says with a look of slight intimidation on her face. _

"_Oh, you're not from Seattle?" I can't help but look at her with a look of confusion. "I never would have suspected that."_

"_Well what gave it away?" She begins to chuckle again, "The raven black hair? The ochre skin?" _

_I can't help but blush for a second time, "You do have a point there. Where are you from then?" _

"_I grew up in Miami and stayed there until a few years ago actually. My life was about to change a lot so I thought 'Why not have a change in scenery as well?' And I've never regretted it."_

"_That sounds like a good life. I never stayed in one place for more than eighteen months growing up. I definitely think would have really enjoyed staying in one place."_

"_Moving that much and you never lived on the East Coast?"_

"_Oh I have, only it was the North East, being a military kid it's impossible to miss D.C or Norfolk."_

"_Oh you were an army brat? Definitely didn't see that one coming considering you said you weren't the type to go out to clubs, in my personally experience that definitely isn't the case." I can hear the embarrassment in her voice as she finishes her sentence. I don't get a chance to respond as her hand fly ups to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Callie's unable to finish her sentence out of mortification._

"_Callie, its o-" I don't get a chance to finish my own as she interrupts my reply._

"_I'm so sorry. My mouth tends to keep going when my brain is telling it to stop. It doesn't like to explain itself very well. I keep going on and on with out a good explanation for what I'm saying. It's like I'm ranting, well almost." Her cheeks have become noticeably red now as she takes a breath, "And I have a feeling that I'm doing it right now, but I can't seem to come up with something to stop this conversation. And,"_

"_Shh." No matter how much I find her rambling endearing, I can't let her torture herself any longer. I place a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking; finding her lips surprisingly moist against the edge of my finger. _

"_Callie, it's okay. I've heard a lot worse." I give her a dimpled smile as I unenthusiastically pull my finger okay. My eyes meet hers, immediately making me feel as if I had adrenaline coursing through my veins. "For future reference, I was a Marine Brat, and a proud one at that."_

_Callie chuckles at my attempt to make a joke of things. "See," I can't help but place my hand against her now slightly hot cheek. "That's better. No harm done."_

_At my own words I have a feeling that this night is going to be a long one and this conversation will only be a tiny blimp upon its radar._


	2. Chapter 2

I really wanted to thank you guys so much for your support! Your reviews really pushed me to get this chapter done quite ahead of schedule, so thank you for that! **I also wanted to let you know that this will be the only update this week unless I really get on a roll as I have a softball tournament from Thursday to Saturday so I'll be out of town. **I really hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and leave your comments, they really help more than you can imagine! This chapter is written from Callie's point of view with _flashbacks_ in italics, as well as **Arizona's** in bold.

Chapter Two

"Cal, what is wrong with you? Mark gives me a look of confusion as I continue to pull him down the hallway away from the Chief and Dr. Robbins.

"I could say the same thing to you." I give him a strong look of disapproval, "What was with the charm you were putting on there in front of Dr. Robbins? You have Lexie now, remember?" I can't help but give him a bit of the Bailey stare.

Somehow while my personal life was falling apart, Mark's was falling into place; about a month after Erica walked away, Mark finally got up the nerve to have an actual adult relationship with Lexie.

"I know, I know I'm with Lexie. I was just being polite, trying to make her feel welcome. I know from personal experience it's not easy being the new kid around here."

It's moments like these with Mark that makes me chuckle. "I'm fairly certain that was because you slept with Addison."

"Hey." Mark gives me the stern defensive look he uses when he knows I'm right. "I'm different now. I've grown."

I just can't help but smirk at him. "Yes, Mark. I know you've grown. You've just got to remember that, just tone down the friendliness okay?"

"Fine." He says only a moment before a look of realization crosses his face. "Weren't we supposed to be talking about you?" Mark glares at me slightly, as if he's waiting for an answer.

I roll my eyes at his realization, "Shut up, Mark."

* * *

"_Good Morning Seattle! It's 8:00 and for you lucky folks who get to go to work later in the day it's time to get your buts up outta bed!" The voice of the morning DJ of my favorite radio station echoes through my bedroom stirring me from my sleep._

'_Uh, you have got to be kidding me.' I can't help but groan as I roll over and smack the snooze button. As my hand comes in contact with the alarm clock I hear a sound that resembles that of crumbling paper causing confusion to arise in my mind, leading my eyes to venture to the other side of the bed below my arm._

"_What the hell?" I can't help but verbalize my confusion as I find a piece of paper beneath my elbow. I lift my elbow to snatch up the now crumbled paper, bringing it closer to my face. Before I begin to read I can't help but notice how delicate and yet some how adolescent the writing across the page looks; it is as if a teenage girl had written it to the crush she's had for years. _

'Callie,  
I'm definitely not the type to normally do what I did last night but I had a great time nonetheless. Running late for work, didn't want to wake you! My # is in your phone, hoping to hear from you soon! =D'

'_What the heck did I do last night?' I put the note down, back on the pillow next to mine. _

"_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking." The recognizable voice of Chad Kroeger bursts through my alarm clock causing me to fall out of bed with a start, grabbing hold to the closest thing to break my fall as I do._

_With a loud thud and an uncontrollable groan I hit the floor, unable to lessen my fall with whatever it was I had grabbed. I look to my left to find that I had grabbed the pillow in which the note had been placed on but it had landed near millimetres from my head rather than beneath it. I groan and roll over placing my head on the pillow. Taking a deep breath my senses are filled by the sweet scent of grapefruit and mint coming from the pillow. I'm unable to put a name or face to the scent but I know that it most definitely belonged to the woman who left the thought filled note behind, even without the two main things that makes up a persons identity to the outside world she has still managed to completely captivate me._

* * *

**After finally meeting the nurses and senior residents who had high interest peds surgery Dr Webber had left me with my cases for the day. I had said that I would be okay with a senior resident taking over some of Kenley's cases but it was only now that I had been fully appreciative. I had a total of 14 patients that was my responsibility alone making morning rounds quite time-consuming; I had begun at 8:30 and didn't finish until quarter to 11. **

**Finishing rounds only a few minutes ago I now stand at the ped's nurse's station further inspecting charts for my afternoon back to back surgeries. I can't help but hear nurses gossiping about a certain subject that grabs my attention.**

"**Did you see the way Dr. Torres was looking at Dr. Robbins this morning in the lobby?" The red headed nurse whose name escapes me says; her voice is as if she's attempting to whisper but she's doing a terrible job of it. **

"**Can you blame her?" another nurse buts in. "Doesn't blonde curly hair and blue eyes remind you of someone else who made Torres look like that? Does the name Dr. Hahn ring a bell to any of you?" Her voice is now slightly sarcastic but I can hear slight curiosity behind it.**

"**Of course it does, Hannah." The red head says, her tone tells me that she's obviously rolling her eyes. "But I would have thought she'd be cold or cranky, it certainly looked anything but. Hahn left her in the parking lot, in the pouring rain, and never said goodbye or came back. I get that she deserved to be upset and angry but that was like three months ago, it's about time she got back into the game she's going to miss her rebound if she doesn't hurry up, Taylor."**

"**I'd have to agree with you on that point." The nurse I'm assuming is Taylor responds in an obvious tone. "I'm about time for her to get back on the horse, and give us something else to talk about." She laughs.**

"**I could've sworn that when the time came the horse was going to be Sloan, but I guess I was wrong, turns out it's going to be Robbins, well that's if she swings that way. What do you…"**

**I've heard enough now to be able to bring myself out of this situation. Sighing under my breath I shut the chart I was looking at swiftly and put it back where it belonged. I've heard my fair share of hospital gossip to know that it wasn't entirely true; but that didn't mean there wasn't truth to it.**

**Was that all I was to her, the rebound, her chance to get back on the horse? Was that why she didn't recognize me, because she refused to let herself go backwards? If so, then the playful edging on flirty jokes earlier this morning were her way of show boating herself, showing that she'd pulled herself up off the floor. They were her way of showing that's all I'll ever be to her; the rebound.**

* * *

I can't help but be antsy sitting in the cafeteria, playing with my noodles in the "salad" I had made in a rush this morning as I had had enough of cafeteria food, waiting for Mark to hurry up and be finished with his consult he had been called in for after we finished surgery earlier this morning.

How was I supposed to explain this to him? I had him, and everyone else for that matter, convinced I was fine, that I was doing better. And I was, until yesterday afternoon that is. I was in the middle of doing a routine knee replacement, music blaring from the large CD player I had brought into the OR as always, when it happened.

The music was blaring at a probably more than acceptable level, but that was the way I liked it; it was just me, the music, and the task at hand in front of me, all of the rest of the world would float away with each note played by the bouncing bass or beat from the overpowering drums.

It was only after I had finished making the first cut into the distal end of the femur I realized what song was playing. It was the rock version of the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz I had found on the internet one day that I had fallen in love with, but it wasn't only me who had fallen in love with it.

That was the song that been playing in my car on the way home from the date with Erica that had led to the best night we had together. Erica had been so I could only explain it as extremely un-Erica like; she was practically bouncing up and down in the passenger seat, singing along and all. She looks the happiest I've ever seen her since I've known her, she was looking at me the entire time, smiling so widely that if it was me I was sure my mouth would have been hurting.

At the memory my mind began to fill with grief and guilt; memories of myself and Mark, whispers and lies, everything that I had regretted.

I had had to get a scrub nurse to change the song, thankfully for the rest of the surgery no other songs that reminded me of Erica played, otherwise I would have been unable to finish. The surgery goes off without a physical hitch and I'm able to leave for the night earlier than I normally would have.

As soon I got home I headed straight to Cristina's stash of alcohol that she saved for her and Meredith's dark and twisty days. Unfortunately I had only found about four ounces of whiskey that Cristina had probably swiped from Owen. I had quickly downed that and had realized that it wasn't going to be nearly enough for me to be able to get through the night. I had left the apartment and took a cab to the only place that I knew in Seattle besides Joe's.

And that was the last thing about last night I fully remembered.

* * *

"**Robbins!" The vaguely familiar voice of Mark Sloan echoes through the hallway. **

'**You've got to be kidding me.' I think to myself as I release a small disgruntled sigh I was unable to hold in. I turn around and give him a small fake smile, "Dr. Sloan." **

"**How's Seattle Grace treating you so far?" He asks as he approaches me, a smirk widening across his face with every step closer he gets. **

"**It's been treating me very well, thanks. I've got a large case load that's for sure and the nurses and residents all seem to be great." **

"**Well that's good." His smirk turns into somewhat of a genuine smile now, "Do you have plans for lunch?"**

**"Actually, I was just," He doesn't give me the chance to finish my sentence before continuing on.**

**"You should have lunch with me and Torres. We always just have lunch in the cafeteria, some of the other attendings and residents join us most of the time so we can introduce you to the rest of the crew."**

**At his words my stomach uncontrollably churns, the image of him and her together makes me feel like I'm about to be sick. 'Stop it, Arizona. It'll never happen again, as much as you want it too.'**

"**That's okay, I was just planning on," Once again he buts in leaving me unable to finish.**

"**I insist. I was the new kid once and I know what it's like. Just once, you don't have to sit with us again if you don't want too, okay?" He gives me another smile, one this time that is more flirty than genuine. **

"**Okay. I'll come this once." I say plastering a small fake smile across my face once again. What else was I supposed to do?  
**

* * *

"Torres!" Mark's surprisingly cheery voice booms through the cafeteria catching my attention causing me to look up from my salad. The relieved look that had crossed my face as I had heard his voice dissipates as I look up to find that he's not alone. "Look who I found?" A large smile is across his face as he points to Dr. Robbins who is walking next to him.

I quickly throw a forced smile across my face as to not seem rude. "Hey. It's nice to see you again, Dr. Robbins." I say as Mark leads her to our usual table.

"I could say the same, Dr. Torres." She gives me a small shy smile as she takes the seat Mark has pulled out for her.

"Please, it's Callie." I chuckle. "Dr. Torres makes me feel a lot older than I am, and I'm fine with my age."

"Just as long as you call me, Arizona." She giggles; as she does slight butterflies flutter in my stomach, catching me highly off guard.

"Okay, I think we have a deal." I smile again, but this time it is genuine and somehow as if she's known me for a long time I think she can tell the difference.

"What do we have here Cal?" Mark says curiously as he reaches out for the note from this morning I had forgotten I had put on the table.

Almost impossibly fast I reach out and grab it off the table before he has the chance to read it. "Ah, nothing. I'll show it to you later." I say as I mash it into my pocket, careful not to rip it.

Arizona nearly chokes on the cream soda she had been sipping, which I assume is at the sight of the note I put in my pocket leaving me highly curious. "You alright, Arizona?"

She puts her cream soda down on the table before covering her mouth, coughing once again. It takes her a moment to respond but she finally does, "Yeah I'm fine, just went down the wrong way, that's all." She says with final cough.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mark raising his eyebrow inquisitively at me. "Sure you sure, Cal? It seemed pretty important to me." He's pressing me now, I can tell he wants me to spill, and he wants me to spill now not later.

"I think I'll just go take a seat with Taylor and Hannah, I'll let you two alone so you can talk without my intruding ears." She says with a slightly saddened small chuckle as she begins to slide her chair back.

"No, stay. It's alright," My mouth opens and words fall out before I even realize what I'm saying.

She stops, looking me straight in the face. "Are you sure?"

It is only now that I fully take her in. Her eyes, so blue sparkling as if you're looking straight out into the ocean; her underlying dimples giving her a childlike innocence that was so endearing they were entirely capturing. There was something about her that made me feel guilty; she somehow made me feel even more guilty than I already felt about what I was about to share.

I take the piece of paper out of my pocket, unfolding it as I do, and lay it face up on the table. My tone of voice has changed slightly, showing the seriousness of the words I was about to say. "I'm sure."

* * *

"**Arizona, don't judge me because of what I'm about to say." She looks me straight in the eye, her words sincere. "I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I can't change it, but I'm okay with that."**

**I don't say anything, I just simply nod. She may think that she's caught me off guard and that's why I'm speechless, and that is true but she doesn't the half of it. She doesn't remember that I'm the reason why she's in the predicament, and to be honest I hope that what she's about to say next catches me even more off guard.**

"**I woke up with morning and found this," She picks the note from up off of the table and puts it down between Mark and me so that we are able to read it. I can't help but stare at my own adolescent looking scrawl across the now slightly wrinkled page.**

"**Who wrote it, Cal?" Mark's brow furrows slightly as he speaks. "She actually seems sensible, even if she writes like a teenage girl." He chuckles slightly now though his brow is still creased. **

**I can see Callie begin to chew on her bottom lip; she was obviously debating with herself on how to answer his easy yet complicated question. "That's the problem." My eyes never leave her face as she speaks; I can see the guilt in her deep brown eyes that are focused on the note causing all this trouble.**

"**Cal?" Mark presses on as he realizes that she's staying silent.**

"**I don't know." Callie doesn't look from the table as she answers him.**

"**What do you mean you don't know? She wrote you a note, her number's in your phone, it's not that difficult to know who someone is, unless," Mark begins to ramble off but cuts himself short as it dawns on him what she meant.**

"**I don't remember her." Callie picks up the note from up off the table and begins to run her fingers over every written word, every word **_**I**_** had written. "I wish I did. I remember bits and pieces about that night, but I can't." She's stopped speaking once again, almost as if to regain composure.**

"**Cal, I" Mark starts to speak but she holds up her hand, pointing to him to stop him from continuing.**

"**Don't Mark. No matter how hard I try I can't fully remember her. I can remember the butterflies that were doing somersaults in my stomach when I first saw her. I can remember things she said, but it's not her voice speaking, it's mine. I can remember her corny jokes but I can't remember her laugh. And I want to. I want to be able to remember because what I remember isn't enough. I want more than that. She deserves more than that."**

**I still can't stop looking at her. This was the Callie Torres I had met last night, not the one who I had invented in my head after seeing her this morning. She honestly can't remember who I am; and it's killing her. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not posting soon but between schoolwork, softball, and today being my birthday I've been **super** busy! So I hope that this'll make up for it! I'm hoping on updating again by the end of the weekend. Thanks to you guys for all your support! I hope you guys enjoy! =D Please review, feedback works wonders!

Chapter Three

Thankfully it was after that my pager decided to christen itself, blaring through the cafeteria. I somehow managed to tear my eyes away long enough to gather my things and let my lips slip out an apology before getting up and leaving. The way she had looked at me, it was almost as if she knew; she knew that something wasn't quite right. But I couldn't focus on that now, I had to let go no matter how much I wanted to spit it out and tell her I was **her**, no matter how much I wanted to tell her that it served her right for her to feel guilty for forgetting me. No, I forced down all my anger and disappointment until I didn't feel anything at all.

It was then that I had made a vow to myself I would stay away from Callie Torres.

That was two weeks ago; and I've managed to stick to my promise. That doesn't mean it wasn't difficult to say the least. I avoided the cafeteria at all cost and gave whatever orthopaedic cases I had to my senior residents; even with these precautions hushed conversations about Callie Torres were impossible to avoid, they were everywhere. But today something felt off, as if something I couldn't control was about to take over, leaving me without any choice in the matter.

* * *

The sound of my pager blaring shakes me from my reverie just as it did that day alerting me that whatever was going to happen had already started.

"What have we got, Karev?" I ask the rough and tumble 4th year resident who seemed to have found a possible niche in peds as I run into the pit.

"Sixteen year old female, two breaks to the left leg, two to the right. There's one break to each tibia and fibula."

"And you paged me why? You know that I have a patient in intensive care that needs my full attention." My voice is sterner then I intended, I suppose the thought of being on a case with Callie along with the fact that Karev should have known better made me a lot more on edge than usual.

"You were requested." He says almost nonchalantly with a slight frown.

"Well for future reference, next times don't page me. When I'm with a critical patient tell the one that requested me that I'm unavailable and give them to another attending or senior resident. Got that Karev?" I give him a serious look before slowly beginning to back up to make my way upstairs once again.

"Got it." He says with a small nod, continuing to stand still as I backed away.

"Then do it, Karev." I say with a sense of finality before turning my back to the possible peds resident and leaving the pit.

* * *

"**I was paged, Karev." I say slightly out of breath as I rush into the pit; I had just come from checking on my last few patients during rounds.**

**"The peds fellow has a patient for you, bay three." He holds out a chart open to a set of x-rays before strolling off, leaving the pit and me without a resident. I can't help but roll my eyes before heading towards bay three.**

**Making my way to bay three I take note of the breaks on the x-rays, careful not to walk into anything, more specifically anyone.**

"**Dr. Torres." An unfamiliar voice grabs my voice, causing me to look up from the patient chart I was holding.**

**"Yes?" I say, looking up to find a thin man with sandy brown hair who was wearing a lab coat decorated with superhero patches standing barely three feet in front of me.**

"**I'm Dr. Reece, I called for a consult." His voice is serious but I can tell that he's normally a gentle man by his demeanour that appeals to his patients.**

"**Yes, Dr. Karev just gave me the chart." I say, giving him a small professional smile.**

**"I'm guessing that Dr. Karev didn't show you the patient history." He says as a sad almost sympathetic smile crosses his face as he does.**

**"No, he did not. The chart was open to the x-rays when he handed it to me." I can't help but give him a confused look, causing me to raise my eyebrows slightly.**

"**In that case I'll tell you then, save you from having to read the chart. I'd prefer to discuss this," he says, his voice softer now, pointing to an empty trauma bay, "in private."**

**I am still confused but I can't very well say no. "Yes, of course." **

**He then leads me fairly swiftly into the trauma bay, asking me to shut the door behind me as I come in behind him. "This patient isn't only a pediatric patient or ortho patient." His voice has strengthened once again.**

"**Oh," is the only word that comes out of my mouth. I knew what he meant, when this happened it always made things more difficult; the surgery part of the job was the same but the interaction with the patient was complicated; definitely easier said than done.**

"**After you're done with your pre op, surgery, and post op they're going to be admitted to psych. She's currently restrained and has been started on a sedative drip. So as always just keep that in mind as she's still awake for now."**

"**Will do. Thank you for telling me beforehand, I was more focused on the breaks and getting to them then reading their history. I had planned on doing that while I was with them." **

"**No problem. Thankfully this is her first so hopefully dealing with her will not be as difficult if she was a second or third time patient." **

"**First?" I can't help but be slightly confused, I may have been a senior resident but my dealings with psychiatric patients were barely existent. **

"**First suicide attempt, Dr. Torres. She's lucky that the truck was going under that overpass, otherwise it's likely she wouldn't be here." Once again, Dr. Reece smiles sympathetically.**

"**She fell into a moving truck?" The shock I felt going through my body was blatantly obvious in my tone as I spoke.**

"**Yes, she landed in a dump truck that was filled with sod from some farm land that was cleared out in Olympia that was strangely but thankfully on its way somewhere in Seattle."**

**"Sounds like something you'd hear in the news as one of those human interest stories." My mouth says before my brain can stop it, causing my cheeks to become slightly flushed in embarrassment.**

"**Well it's not, Dr. Torres." He shakes he head slightly. "She's out there in our ER. So let's get out there and treat her so psych can do their job sooner." He smiles now, beginning to walk towards the trauma bay door.**

**I don't say anything. I just simply nod, fully knowing that I better be prepared for this because if I'm not it wasn't only the patient who was going to get upset.** **I follow Dr. Reece to the trauma bay hoping that this was going to go well.**

**Entering bay three, Dr. Reece pulls away the light blue privacy curtain to reveal a petite young girl who barely looks the sixteen years old her chart says. Her slightly oval face is decorated with pale green eyes and framed with obviously naturally wavy highlighted light brown hair.**

"**Jane, this is Dr. Torres." Dr. Reece says with a small professional smile as he motions to me just as we enter bay three. "This is J-" He only gets the sound of 'j' out before he gets cut off.**

"**Jane Abernathy" She says with a slightly goofy smile as she attempts to stick her hand out for a hand shake only to be stopped by wrist restraints at less than half extension.**

**She starts to laugh now, almost hysterically, giving away the fact the sedative must be working. "Well this isn't going to work now, is it?" She says with a grin, her laugh breaking down, becoming an almost schoolgirl like giggle.**

**"No, Jane I don't think it is." I give her a small smile hoping that it keeps her cooperative. "I'm here to check out your legs so that I can fix them, okay?" I ask not wanting to touch her without permission and upset her.**

**"Sure, Dr. T" She giggles once again. "You're like Mr. T, you're tough cause you fix bones and stuff but you're a lot a lot more prettier, cause you're a girl." A more than slight blush crosses Jane's face out of embarrassment that I am sure she's not aware of.**

**"Uhm, thank you," I say somehow managing to hold back the laugh that's threatening to escape my throat. "Let's check those breaks, shall we."**

* * *

After checking up on my critical patient for about the hundredth time already that morning, fully well knowing that Callie would be busy with her patient I decide that it's about time to take a slight risk in going to the cafeteria, hoping that nobody who else who was close friends with her would not be there. Of course, as soon as I walk into the room I regret my decision.

Less than five feet away, standing in line next to Cristina Yang was a rather annoyed looking Mark Sloan. It was too late to turn back now I decide, so I continue to proceed to the end of the lunch line.

The closer I get to them I realize that they're in the middle of a conversation; a one way conversation consisting of Cristina complaining to Mark that is.

"What the heck is wrong with her Sloan? She was fine for like a month and a half. Now in the past two weeks she's been a mess? That doesn't just happen for no reason. I woke up this morning and found her in the kitchen whinging in Spanish and crying like a bitch baby. It's really starting-" Cristina's distained voice is cut off by a surprising outburst from Mark, catching her and myself highly off guard. His outburst had made it obvious to me who she had been talking about. Callie Torres.

"Shut up Yang!" His voice is booms through the cafeteria capturing the attention of practically the entire room.

"Jeez, Sloan! What did you do now? It's not like Hahn was here for you to piss off. Wait! She's not here is she? Why haven't I seen her, I'd like to kick that Wicked Witch's a-" She replies as the rest of the room begins to go back to their own conversations.

"Cristina!" His voice is quieter now, attempting to whisper but his angry tone makes his voice near impossible. "I'm guessing you didn't notice a girl leave your apartment in the morning two weeks ago, the one that Callie has been praying to remember. She's given up now and she's miserable. She was a mess because she would have remembered her if it wasn't for Erica, if she hadn't been so mad herself that day she wouldn't have drank enough to make herself forget her. You know what Erica did to her Yang. Hell you also know what George did to her! You very darn well know she's never been the same. But the day after she was almost like the old Callie, the smile that was across her face, even when she was so angry with herself. It was like she was walking tall again. And now she's finally let go of her because she knows that she has to, she's okay with that. But it's the fact that the only person that's on her mind is avoiding her because she told her that same story, she tried to deal with her problems in front of her. It's because of that she thinks she's a mess. So she actually is a mess, and this time I can't fix her. I can't help her Cristina. So you've got to give Callie a break and give her time to **try** and fix herself."

With his words that I'm sure weren't intended to ever grace my ears my heart nearly stops and I'm sure that my jaw drops. Me? Arizona Robbins' the reason why she whines in Spanish and cries like a baby? My brain uncontrollably does an almost complete one eighty.

The fear of dating a woman with possible self-destructive behaviour, the fear of being the "rebound girl", the fear of Callie being completely self-absorbed, all my fears that had anything to do with Callie Torres begin to float away; leaving me with only the desires I've been forcing down for the past two weeks and the image of a broken beautiful woman who just needed someone to put her pack together, to show her that everyone else wasn't the same as those who had hurt her.

Without any further need to give into my fears I realize that what I have to do is quite obvious; to be the person she needs.

* * *

"**You think I'm crazy, I know you do." Jane's voice echoes off the walls of her quite bare room.**

"**Excuse me?" I ask, as her small outburst has taken me off guard, as I finish Jane's post-op procedures. Normally this would be done by a resident but psych thought it would be best if she had the same two Drs, Dr. Reece and myself, at all times.**

"**I said, you think I'm crazy." She sighs. "I'd think I'm crazy too if I were you. But that's just cause you don't know me all that well. Not many people do to be honest." She begins to ramble, it has become obvious to me now that Jane is one of those patients who don't knocked out with sedatives instead they get hyper. **

"**I'm a Marine Brat. I move around all the time. I went to three different schools last year. But my parents promised that this year we'd stay in one place for my senior year. But guess what?" She stops for a second, as I continue to listening, waiting for her answer. "Hello? Are you listening?" Jane narrows her eyes at me, trying to create a mean intimidating face I'm sure.**

"**Sorry, I thought it was a rhetorical question. What?" **

"**They told me yesterday we were freaking moving, AGAIN!" This time Jane's voice is now raised, drawing attention from the nurses at the nurses' station outside the private room she had been moved to. "Do you know what that's like, Dr. T?" Thankfully her voice has lowered once again to a casual level rather than that of a coach for some sort of aggressive sport.**

**This time I know better than to take her question as a rhetorical one and give her an answer. "No, I don't. I lived in the same place my entire school life until I moved here when I started my residency."**

**"Trust me, Dr. T. You're one of the lucky ones, the whole moving thing sucks."**

**"I'm sure it feels like that now, but that'll help when you get older. You'll have an easier time in college or university. You'll be able to adapt easier which'll make making new friends a lot easier too. Did you ever think of it that way, Jane?"**

"**Well do you think I did? Considering I'm laying in this bed, in a hospital, after jumping off an overpass, Dr. T." She looks at me, tilting her head to the side a little.**

"**Well I really think you should, Jane. There's a lot more to life than just high school, sweetie."**

"**That's what everyone says. But the loser in high school is the loser who works at the mini-mart on the outskirts of town, Dr. T."**

**"Sure, that does happen sometimes, Jane. But that's only if they let it happen."**

"**What do you mean?" She gives me a highly curious look, quirking her eyebrow in a way that would normally made me laugh, but considering the situation I fought to hold it in.**

"**I mean that you can be a loser in high school and still end up being the CEO of some big company, or a successful surgeon, or –" **

"**Dr. T?" Jane buts in almost innocently, making me unable to finish my sentence. **

"**Yes Jane?" **

"**Were you like me?" She looks up at me with her innocent green eyes, piercing through the walls I had set around myself through out the years.**

**Even though I know it's unlikely she'll remember this conversation I know that it's my responsibility to answer her honestly. "Yes, Jane I was. I was the girl who sat in the back and chewed on her hair. I was the girl who always had her hood up and had minimal contact with people."**

"**Then what happened?"**

**"Real life did, sweetie."**

**"Real life?" She looks at me, confused at can be.**

**"Yes, real life. You've got to give it time begin, Jane. You can't end your life before it's even started." I give her a wide smile that I'm hoping will enforce my point.**

**"****I'll think about it, Dr. T."**

**"Okay, you'll have plenty of time for that because you're going to stay here for today and tomorrow then they're going to move you upstairs. You'll get the chance to talk about this with someone else who knows exactly like me. Just give it time, Jane, just give it time."**

"**Okay."**

"**Everything looks good with your legs so just try and rest okay?" I give her another small smile.**

"**Alright, Dr. T."**

**And with the end of that hopeful conversation I exit Jane's room, hoping that she'd have what she needed; time.**

* * *

"You're good with her." I say as Callie walks out of Jane's room. Of all the people who I could have guessed would have requested me, Jane Abernathy was down with the least likely on the list.

"Excuse me?" She says, as she turns around to face me I can tell she's obviously been caught off guard.

"I said you're good with her." I give her a smile, hoping that it helps enforce my point.

"Oh I heard what you just said. I was just shocked you were speaking to me." She says, obviously hurt, before beginning to walk away.

Before I even get the chance to think about what I'm doing, I wrap my hand around Callie's arm, just catching her elbow tight enough to make her stop.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is the update as promised, which surprisingly came out of my mind without much difficulty! Your reviews from the last chapter helped magnificantly so please keep them coming. I should be updating again on Thursday or Friday depending on my schedule! I really hope you guys enjoy this one! =D

**McSleepy - **Callie still does not know who Arizona is, she's been thinking about Arizona for the past two weeks because she's upset she thinks she scared her away; you'll learn a bit more about that in this chapter

**Funkyshaz57 - **Don't worry, the happiness and confession is coming soon ... (:

Chapter Four

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" She looks at me and I can see the pain written all over her face, as if the sarcasm in her voice wasn't enough.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You told me that you weren't proud of what you did and asked me not to judge you, but I panicked. And I'm so sorry. It's just who I am to panic and for that I'm sorry because you were completely honest with me and not many people do that."

"Okay, just stop right there." I'm caught off guard by her calm tone despite the hurt look that still was spread across her face. "You avoided me for two weeks and now you're saying sorry. You told me that you could handle whatever it was I had to say. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were going to react like that because you seemed like a good person, but now? Now, I honestly don't know what to think, because two weeks is a long time, Arizona."

I take a deep breath, trying to come up with a reasonable response, because she's right. And she doesn't even know that I was the girl. She doesn't know that I was the one on both accounts to make her feel like she was experiencing the hurricane Erica Hahn had left behind once again. But I was going to change that.

"Zona?" Oh sugar. I don't even get the chance to reply to Callie as Jane calls out, obviously from seeing me standing just out side her doorway in the hall. "Zona Robbins, I know you can hear me!"

I open my mouth to speak, to tell Callie something reassuring before replying to Jane but nothing comes out.

Callie, surprising me once again, does it for me as she walks closer, sticking her head in the door. "Yes, Jane, Dr. Robbins hears you. She'll be right with you." She gives Jane a small smile.

"I-I uh," is the only thing I can get to come out of my mouth.

"Just go," She says under her breath as she pulls her head out of the door, heading straight down the hall almost as if nothing just happened.

* * *

"So you finally decided to show up after all the work is done, eh Zona?" Jane says with a slight eye roll.

"Well I do have other patients, Jane, more specifically a critical patient that needed most of my attention this morning."

"That's good to hear. Here I thought you were avoiding me." She giggles, causing me to notice that she was on a sedative drip.

"No Jane, I wasn't avoiding you." I say walking further into the room.

"Well I'd be avoiding me if my sister was my sister." She says with a scowl crossing her face. "She's not here by the way." I can almost instantly feel a weight off my shoulders. "See," Jane obviously has noticed the relief that has uncontrollably crossed my face. "I knew that would make you feel better. Don't worry, Zona. I'd hate her too you know."

"Jane!" I can't help but scold her, even when sedated I know that you should never speak ill of your siblings; I've learnt that the hard way in life.

""What? If someone had done what she did to you, Zona, I'd hate them." She looks at me almost as if to say 'What the heck? You don't feel that way?'

"I don't hate Joanne, Jane." I say as my mind begins to go back that that fateful day making it hard to contain the composure I was already struggling with due to the run in with Callie.

"But Zona, she cheated on you in your own house and it wasn't a one time thing. You found them for goodness sake!"

"Yes, Jane, I know. But sometimes you've just got to let it go." And that was true, Jane was like the little sister I had never; Joanne and I may have had our differences in the end but that wasn't about to stop me from teaching Jane a proper life lesson, no matter how much I would actually like to have the chance to have at Joanne in some sort of physical fight that allowed me to slap her in the face. "I don't like your sister, but I don't hate her either."

"Well you're a bigger persona than I am Zona, I'll definitely give you that."

"Thank you, Jane." As I speak I realize that she is tilting her head to the side more than a normal person should or would be. "Uh, Jane are you alright?"

"Zona, can I ask for a favour?" She looks at me almost as if she's embarrassed; I can see the rosy blush creeping up slowly on her cheeks.

"Uh, sure." I crack a dimpled smile, hoping that it will relieve her obvious nerves.

"Can you scratch behind my ear? She says incredibly shyly with shocks me, especially with the sedative expanding her personality; Jane Abernathy was never the one to be shy. She may not have made friends easily but when she got to know you, she was anything but shy.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I can't help but tilt my head to the side slightly; almost like a confused dog you see in those TV commercials.

She hangs her head now, almost as if in defeat. She moves her arms and pulls down the blanket that was covering up her chest to reveal a strap across her chest holding her to the bed before lift her arms out, as far as they can go that is. I can now see why she would need my help with something as simple as scratching.

"I kinda can't." She looks back up at me, embarrassment still written straight across her face.

I make the decision to cross the usual doctor-patient line as she is the closest thing I've had to a little sister. I break the distance between us and sit on her bed, leaning in to give her the best hug I can with her in this position. As I pull away and begin to scratch behind Jane's ear, she says something that takes me highly off guard.

"She likes you, you know."

"What you talking about, Jane?" I can't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"Dr. T. She totally likes you, and I mean in a more than friends way." Jane gives me a quick wink before beginning to giggle like a little girl just as she had done earlier.

"Jane, you're definitely off your game." I bow shake my head, unable to look her in the eye.

"Come off it, Zona, very darn well know it." She's started to get frustrated with me now.

"Jane, you definitely are mistaken. And I think that it's about time for you to try and get some rest."

"No, I am not. Do you wanna know how I know?" She looks at me with a look as if to challenge me.

"Fire away, but you'll still be wrong." I say, my defences starting to put up my walls.

"Okay, for one she would have just walked away when you spoke to her if she didn't like you. But Dr. T took the time to explain why she was mad at you and said that she doesn't know what exactly to think."

" Jane, she would've done that if she was thinking of me possibly becoming her friend." I spit out instantaneously

"Wait, wait. Hold onto your horses, Zona, I wasn't finished."

"Well what else did you notice, Nancy Drew?" I give her a smirk, curious of what she had to say.

"How she looks at you." She gives me a wide smile, obviously proud of herself.

"And how does she look at me, Jane? To me she just looked mad." I say, trying to not let her have the satisfaction of possibly being right.

"The way you used to look at Jo." Her answer causes my stomach to start to do somersaults inside of me. "You used to look at her just like that when she went out with Maddie, like you wanted someone you knew couldn't have no matter how bad you wanted them, someone who you wanted to want you as bad you wanted them."

She's looking at me with a look that's telling me she knows that I want Callie Torres, no matter how much I tried to force it back. I don't say anything, I can't. I simply sit there, feeling Jane reach her hand out slight, putting it on top of mine.

"You told me that sometimes you just got to let go." She gives me a smile that I haven't seen in a long time; one that isn't from victory nor sympathy, one that is from simply being content. "You've got to let go of whatever you did to make her mad and try and make her happy like you really want to, because I can tell that you like her too."

At her words I can feel slight tears pricking in my eyes. "Sometimes you are way too mature for your age. Why are you like this when it comes to everyone else but not when it comes to yourself?" I ask, my heart is begging to know exactly why she jumped.

"Because you guys are important." She says as if she had simply stated the obvious, like she had said Seattle was way too rainy for some people to handle.

I look her straight in eyes now as I shake my head. "No, you are." She starts to protest but I stop her, putting a finger to her lips as if to shush a young child. "You're the most important, and everyone else who doesn't accept that doesn't matter. You've got to take care of yourself first then everyone else comes after." I say with a dimpled smile. "Okay?" I pull my finger away from her lips.

"Okay."

"You've got to love yourself first then others will see that and realize how great you are. Just give yourself and the world a chance to see you grow, Janie." I lean in and kiss her forehead just as my brother had done to me over the years growing up before standing up to leave.

She doesn't say anything; she simply looks at me, giving a look of appreciation. As I reach the door way her voice calls out to me, causing me to stop. "Yes, Jane?"

"You're going to make some girl, hopefully Dr. T," She pauses to give me a small devilish smirk and lets out a small giggle, "really happy someday, Zona. I'm just sad I won't be there to see it."

"Thank you, but I might not be with your sister any more but I'll always care about you, Janie. If you ever need anything you know where to find me." I say with a genuine wide smile. I leave the room hoping that somehow I was going to be able to take my own and Jane's advice and find a way to make this chapter of my life work.

* * *

"How's it shakin' Robbins?" The unmistakable voice of Mark Sloan enters my conscious, catching me slightly off guard cause me to jump in surprise.

I was sitting in the attendings lounge dictating charts hoping that the things I was going to say to Callie would pop into my head. "Jeez, Sloan, way to scare a girl."

"Sorry." He says as he takes a seat down next to me on the couch. "So whatcha doin'?" He asks, as he sticks his head into my personal space trying to get a look at the chart I was currently writing in, strangely enough a wide smirk crosses his face.

"Planning my trip to the moon, what does it look like I'm doing?" I chuckle. "I'm dictating charts."

"Sounds like a blast." He nods his head with a look of understanding, "So word on the street is that you apologized to Torres."

I can't help but put down my pen and sigh, "You, Mark Sloan, are a flower pot in a window."

"Are you saying that I'm pretty to look at?" He looks at me, narrowing his eyes almost as if his feelings are hurt. "Because I'm more than what is on the outside, which I'd have to admit is attractive."

"No, what I'm saying is that you are nosy, you listen to everything." I give him a look that obviously shows my slight annoyance with him.

"Hey!" He huffs out his chest slightly to make himself look tough, even though I can tell that he's only being less than half serious. "I'm just looking out for my friend here, Robbins."

"Well in that case, yes I did apologize and she still was mad at me. And of course her patient was a family friend who decided to call out to me whilst I was trying to think of something to finish up my apology so I never did get to finish."

"You don't seem to be the type who likes not having the last word."

"Normally, I'm not."

"So I reckon you should try again." He says, a slight smirk threatening to crack across his face.

I can't help but look at him with a look of confusion. "And why would you, of all people, suggest that? I thought you'd hate me as much as she does."

"She doesn't hate you, Robbins. She's just been having a rough year of dealing with people and she just thought you were different. Hell, I thought you were too, though I would have to say that two weeks is a long freaking time, Blondie."

"Hey! My name isn't Blondie for one, and for two I apologized. I'm unfortunately the type that freaks out in highly personal situations but I thought I could handle it that day and I couldn't I already told her that."

"I know you did, I know. So I still think you should try again."

"I've heard that already, I just want to know why you said it." I say giving him an obvious look.

"Because she's my friend, and she doesn't get upset at people she doesn't care about. So she obviously saw something in you that day that made her care, even if she only met you less than 24 hours before."

His words, unbeknown to him, have a double meaning that causes my stomach to once again to somersaults inside me. She did care. Jane may have said that she did but hearing it now from her best friend makes the evidence she found concrete.

"So you honestly think I should, you're not just doing this so you can get a kick at her getting upset with me again?" I say, now raising my eyebrow at him.

"I honestly think you should," He says just as his pager goes off. Mark stands up, checking his pager as he walks to the doorway, only to stop and turn around to look me straight in the eyes, a small smile crossing his face. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Robbins."

And with that, he is gone; leaving me to think of how I was going to make things right with Callie.

* * *

Callie Torres, Results Found, Zero.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I can't help but huff under my breath. Dr. Webber had been proud of this 'state of the art' system he had told me about in his pitch to get me sign my contract and the darn thing couldn't find a doctor I was sure was in the system. It was supposedly able to locate every member of staff who had their pager turned on as long as they were on hospital grounds. It was in the middle of the day, so I was certain Callie was still at the hospital.

'Stupid 'state of the art' bolognie' I think to myself.

Just as I'm about to exit out the program, bold letters navy letters against the white section of the bottom of the page. 'Did you mean: Calliope Torres, Dr.' I click the link to reveal a page with her hospital ID photo and her location. I guess I did mean Calliope Torres; I can't help but smirk, Callie was a nice name but Calliope suited her more, it was beautiful. After tearing my eyes away from the surprisingly attractive ID photo of her I look at the map of the hospital to find a light blue star in the main lobby of the hospital.

I quickly jump up from the desk and begin to wheel down the hall as quick as I can, hoping she wouldn't be gone by the time by the time I reach the lobby as well.

Finally leaving my antsy elevator ride to the lobby, I roll out onto the lobby floor searching around purposefully for a familiar head of raven hair or warm brown eyes. After a few moments I find her, walking straight towards the main doors of the hospital, bag in hand obviously leaving for the day.

"Callie!" Without even thinking I call out to her and begin to run on my toes to gain momentum. I should be getting closer to her but she continues to walk away. "Calliope!" Her full name is out of my mouth before I can stop myself as I begin to use my wheels hoping I'll be able to catch up to her.

This sure enough catches her attention, causing her to stop and turn around; her face is filled with slight shock and confusion, obviously at my use of her full name. My eyes are too focused on her face to realize that I'm about to run out of wheeling space until it's too late.

My shoes come in contact with the thick floor mater causes me to go flying. I land straight on my kneecaps before falling forward, the side of my face coming in contact with the rough and dirty surface of the mat.

"Ow, that hurt" I can't help but mumble. Nice way to make a fool of yourself, Arizona.

I feel the force of two feet coming in contact with the thick mat in front of me, causing me to wish I could just bury my face into this carpet and disappear because I know full well it was Calliope.

"Are you alright?" Her concerned voice enters my conscious, catches me off guard almost as much as the action of her kneeling down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder does.

"Just perfect." I say with a groan as I attempt to sit up.

"Here," She surprises me once again by taking my hand in hers and helps me up; causing butterflies to flutter through my stomach, overpowering the pain I feel as I get to my feet.

"They don't call it karma for nothing." She chuckles, "Only my father gets to call me Calliope, those who do so without permission usually get a broken bone or two." She gives me a smirk.

I open my mouth to respond but I can't fully but a sentence together out of shock.

"I'm kidding, Arizona." She flashes me a wide genuine smile, causing me to let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "But I did mean that only my father gets to call me by my full name."

"Well I'll make you a deal. I'll stop calling you it if you'll let me take you out for drinks at Joe's." I say with a dimpled smile I knew she would be unable to resist.

"Hmm, that sounds like a reasonable request. I think witnessing that fall makes us even, on the same page, however you want to put it." She chuckles. "I'm sorry, but it was actually really funny! You should have seen your face!"

I gasp in fake hurt, "Callie, I'm hurt! It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." She laughs, causing me to remember how the first time I heard her laugh how taken I was by her, how taken I still am by her.

"Fine, maybe to you it was, just a little bit."

"Okay, just a little bit." She smiles once again.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at seven so we can walk over together?" I ask getting excited to see her again outside of the walls of this hospital.

"Lobby at seven. You've got a deal."

"I'll see you then." I give her another dimpled smile, and begin to walk again. Only to be stopped by my leg crumpling beneath me, thankfully catches my arm before I fall to the ground once again.

"I think I should check out that knee before you do anything." She gives a small almost sympathetic smile. "Let me get you a chair." I can't help but groan in embarrassment, "Look it's either the chair or crawling, so I think you'd prefer the chair."

I can't help but jokingly scowl at her slightly before responding. "Fine, but this definitely makes us even."

She gives me a quick grin before replying. "Completely square."


	5. Chapter 5

I am **SO SORRY** for not posting on time but this past week my life turned into a big ol' ball of stress so add that to a small case of writer's block and you get a delayed update. So I apologize for not being on time. I once again have a busy week this week but I have a long weekend so I will hopefully be able to write then so expect to see the next update on **Saturday OR Sunday**. I really hope you guys this chapter as it's the catalyst for the next chapter; it may have been a bit difficult to write but I really enjoyed writing it. So I'm sure you've had enough of my rambling so without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Five

Sitting on the exam table in one of the exam rooms in the ortho department, my legs hanging over the edge of the table I can't help but feel extremely embarrassed. Calliope is sitting less than a foot away from me inspecting my leg that had caused me to almost fall over. I couldn't help but be thankful that I had remembered and had gotten the opportunity to shave this morning when she had rolled up my scrub pants leg earlier.

"So, good news, it's definitely not a break or fracture. But the bad news is that it is a sever sprain. So you're not going to be able to be in the OR for about a week and for sure no Heelys for about two weeks,"

"Are you serious?" I say, looking at her with a slight puppy pout on my face; it was an old habit that I haven't been able to fully break yet.

"Don't go pouting at me," She says, looking up at me with a chuckle. "I'm not the one who wasn't watching where they were going. And I wasn't finished by the way."

"That's not all the consequences of my clumsiness?" My voice reflects my current sense of embarrassment.

"Well no," She says with a sympathetic smile as she stands up from her stool, "you're going to have to use crutches for around a week."

"Crutches?" I can't help but squint my eyes into some sort of glare.

"Yup, crutches." Calliope stands up and heads for a supply closest attached to the exam room.

"I've manage to stay off crutch my entire life and now, the most busiest week of my life happens and now I'm stuck on crutches. It's some sort of cosmic joke or punishment for using the Heelys to please my patient for my own personal life." I shake my head, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, Arizona." She says exiting the supply closet, "I'm not kidding." She holds out the crutches only making me wish even more I hadn't been so stupid enough to put myself in the situation where Heelys were necessary.

"Well I guess it has it perks." I say, as I realize I could possibly get something out of this.

"And those perks would be?" She says as she puts the crutches in my outstretched hands.

"That I get to spend more time with you today," I smile almost embarrassedly, blush creeping across my cheeks. "If you want that is." I quickly add.

"Well, I can't think of anything else I have to do today." She says with a nonchalant shoulder shrug. I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off by a chuckle I had quickly grown fond of. "Just kidding, I like the sound of that." She smiles widely and the butterflies I've also grown slightly used to flutter in my stomach.

"So do you want me to come to see the Chief with you then you can go get changed and we can go to Joe's alright?" She says with a smirk.

"I think that sounds perfect."

* * *

"So what's your Joe's story?" Calliope says as we exit the hospital; she had been polite enough to carry my messenger bag as well as her own so that I wouldn't constantly have to fix it while I was using my crutches.

"What? I don't get what you mean." I say with a confused smirk, glancing her way careful not to lose focus on using the crutches.

"A Joe's story, everybody's got one. Take mine for example, I went to Joe's every night for at least a week to wallow in self-pity when my last relationship ended and Joe knew exactly what to do. Me and Mark spend a lot of time at Joe's playing darts so Joe knows us pretty well, I've been going there for at least two and a half years." She says, her voice surprisingly doesn't reflect the pain she likely feeling over Erica Hahn; it was likely replaced with the pleasant memories of jokes being told over a jug of beer and dart with Sloan.

"Hmm, my Joe's story," I say, my voice barely overpowering the clinking sound of my crutches hitting the ground as we walked. "Now, that's a tough one. As I've only been there once since I've moved here."

"Well then that should make it easy then shouldn't it?" She chuckles heartily.

"Well not exactly," I say, blush creeping up across my cheeks making my embarrassment definitely more than slightly obvious.

"What? It can't be that bad I'm sure." She grins before checking to see if there are any cars coming so I can take my time crossing the road, rather than hurrying and likely falling flat on my face all over again.

""Well," I say my mind travelling back to the only other time I had ever been to the infamous Joe's Emerald City Bar.

* * *

"_Arizona? Hello! Anyone home in there?" I'm shaken out of my reverie-like state by a voice in my ear and a few consistent set of pokes in the shoulder._

"_Sorry, what?" I say, tearing my eyes away from the object of my attention; my face turning an obvious shade of pink as I realize I had been spoken to but I was too busy off in my own world, filled with a certain someone, to realize I was being spoken to. _

"_Shellie asked how long have you lived in Seattle." The strawberry blonde, Karrie, who had been kind enough to go out with her and some other women from the hospital, says._

"_But you were too busy ogling over Sloan the 'ex'" Heather, a scrub nurse cuts in, she uses the same type of air quotes you'd see from a ten year old around the word ex, "boy-toy." _

_I can't help but smirk internally at how wrong she is; I may have been ogling but my eyes were focused about a foot to the right at the beautiful Latina I had let slip from my grasp. She was focusing intently on her second glass of Cuba Libre since she had walked into the bar no less than forty five minutes ago._

"_He's off the market if you're curios." Shellie, the brunette scrub nurse who occasionally works in peds, says._

_I chuckle automatically without even thinking what I'm doing and say that he's not my type._

"_Then why are you ogling so much?" She giggles, "And you still haven't answered my initial question."_

"_I've only been in Seattle for close to two weeks." I reply, hoping to avoid the topic of my ogling, and who it was aimed at._

"_And?" She quirks her eyebrow at me curiously, obviously noticing my lack of response when it came to Mark Sloan._

"_And what?" I say, taking a shot of tequila in which I had opted for rather then my usual Long Island Ice Tea._

"_Why are you ogling over Mark Sloan if he's not your t-" Karrie stops in midsentence at her realization, looking extremely embarrassed, "Oh." Blush begins to creep across her cheeks as she takes a sip of her wine cooler, obviously not knowing what to say._

"_Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Shellie looks to me then to Karrie and back to me with a look of utmost confusion on her face._

_I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak but Karrie cuts me off before I'm even able to get out a simple single word. "She wasn't staring at Sloan, Shellie." She says with a smirk that makes me feel a hundred times better about this situation, considering how much I know it could've ended in a catastrophe._

"_Then who were you," She pauses for a second as the realization hits her as well. "Well I don't blame you there," She giggles "Dr. Torres is quite the looker." _

_I quickly give a glance back over in Calliope's direction just in time enough to see her throw her last dart straight into the bull's-eye. A wide smile beams across her face as she turns to Mark, this obviously must have been her winning shot because she points to him and I can see her lips form words that seem like "In your face."_

_And I can't help but smirk, "That she is, that she is."_

* * *

"That?" Calliope says, blush creeping up across her face. "That was your Joe's story. It's not bad." She chuckles.

"It's embarrassing." I say as blush flushes across my own face as well.

As we begin to cross the road, I feel her hand on the small of my back. "Well I think it's sweet."

Any doubt that I had about Calliope's intentions and how angry she was at me still had being to wither away at the intimate gesture. "Well I'm glad you think so, if I was you I would've found it creepy and slightly overbearing. But I'm glad you thought it wasn't."

"Creepy, sweet, what's the difference?" She chuckles. I pause for a quick moment to look at her with a look of shock on my face before continuing on across the empty street," I'm kidding, Arizona, it's endearing. But you've got to quit being so gullible and take everything I say so seriously."

"And this comes from the woman who got mad at me for being an idiot and tried to treat it like it wasn't a big deal when it really was." I say with slight tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"Sorry about that." She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You're not the one that should be sorry, but I really hope you get what I was trying to explain earlier." I saying need reassurance of what had been said in the hospital lobby.

"I get it, but I'm just the type to, to-" She pauses for a second, "Sorry I don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay, you don't have to. Just as long as you're okay, as long we, if you and I could be considered some sort of we but just as long as you and I, well we, are okay then,"

"Arizona!" She cuts me off, causing me to stop speaking and look at her, careful not to fall while continuing to walk. "You're rambling."

"Sorry, I-"

"There's no need to be sorry, you and I, we," She stops to give me a completely genuine wide smile, "we're okay."

* * *

Did you always wan to be a peds surgeon, or a surgeon at all for that matter, when you were younger?" Calliope asks before taking a sip of her second drink of since we've been here; the usual Cuba Libre on the rocks.

We had been in continuous discussion over since we sat down at a booth in the back of Joe's about an hour and a half prior.

"No, I knew from a young age that I wanted a job in the medical field, nothing to do with the military like the rest of my family, but I wasn't sure what it was I wanted. I actually applied for more than just surgical residencies." I say.

She looks at me with a look of what could be called surprise on her face, "So you weren't always dedicated to peds?" She asks almost as if she couldn't see me doing anything else but peds.

"Nope," I say with a look of slight astonishment on my own face. I had been impressed by Calliope's curiosity; no woman I had dated had been so interested about why I was so invested in my job as a pediatric surgeon within the first four times I went out with them, let alone on the first date. I mentally slap myself in the back of the head at the realization that she and I had already been on a 'date' in my memory, just not in hers.

"I wasn't always so hardcore about peds. I had been accepted for a neurology residency and a surgical residency at Johns Hopkins. I actually took the neuro residency but I was there for a week and found that it just wasn't for me and managed to transfer to the surgical program."

I really wouldn't have pegged you for the neuro type, Robbins." She says with a slight chuckle. "So where did the whole ped's thing come from then? Because I know that people are either born to be in ped's or they're just not, that's from personal observation of course."

I nod my head in agreement, after seeing numerous pediatric fellows and surgeons who didn't chose their specialty for their love of children and enjoying their time with the patients and simply chose it because they thought that peds was just a way to have a challenge due to it's patients variety of cases and their usually small stature.

"I surprisingly wasn't put on my first pediatric case until I was a second year resident. At Hopkins it wasn't unusual for attendings, and senior residents for that matter, to play favorites so I didn't get the opportunity to be on a peds case until then as the cardio attending always the resident who was in charge of me when I was an intern and me to scrub in on their surgeries. She reminded me a lot of the resident who's always with Meredith Grey, Dr. Yang, actually." I attempt to cover up the fact I was already exactly Cristina was before continuing my story but Calliope cuts in.

"She's my roommate actually," She smirks. "So I can just imagine why you had never been on a peds case, Cristina is definitely not a peds person." She stops to laugh once again, "I can tell you that right now."

"I'd agree with you on that point. But one day we were short a resident so the cardio attending, relunctantly, told the peds attending he could have me. After the first case of the day I was hooked."

* * *

**Listening to Arizona talk about why she loved peds in such detail it was impossible not to feel as if my insides were turning all warm and gooey. From the way she talked about how the concept of explaining to a child what was going on and how they were going to fix it by using analogies along with other things without all the things children would find gross and scary to the way she described how she had felt after she had preformed her first solo surgery on a ten year old boy who had needed a splenectomy after falling out of his tree house, Arizona had me thinking about whether I had been wrong to judge her for avoiding me. **

**She was an interesting, intelligent, sweet, good person; she was simply a good person who had bitten off more than she could chew that day when she had agreed she could handle whatever it was I was about to say. Wasn't she? Who was I to judge her? **

**These thoughts and questions were rushing through my mind but it was still possible for me to hang on every single word Arizona said and every facial expression she made; there was something astoundingly familiar about the blue shade of her eyes and how it seems to lighten when she smiles and the almost invisible small patch of freckles across the bridge of her nose.**

"**What about you? I'm sure that you didn't grow up wanting to re-break and put bones back in joint growing up, did you?" She asks as she lets out a giggle that sounds like it belonged to a child rather than a fully grown woman.**

"**Uh, no. I did not grow up wanting to break bones for a living." I chuckle.**

"**Then what did you want to do?" She asks giving me of curiosity; something else that seemed like it belonged to that of a child but somehow managed to suit her extremely well and looked extremely endearing.**

"**Hm," I pause trying to think of what it was I had wanted to do when I was a kid or back in high school. "That's a tough one because after I had joined the Peace Corps and went to Botswana anything but being a doctor slipped away to the back of my consciousness."**

"**The Peace Corps? Botswana?" She looks at me with her eyes wide in what some would consider awe. "I definitely thought you were hardcore, given the whole ortho thing, but now you are definitely bad ass."**

**I can't help but chuckle at the compliment, given in the strange form in which it came. "Thank you.'**

"**What made you want to do that?" She says with a small dimpled smile that somehow I'm sure makes my heart skip a beat. **

"**Why aren't any of your questions easy ones?" I ask with a humorous glare.**

"**In that case I'll let you consider you answer while I take a quick jaunt to the ladies room." She says, giving me a quick smile before putting her hands on the edge of the booth table and pushing herself up out of the seat.**

**Normally, this would be completely fine. I notice Arizona crutches propped up against the wall next the booth, "Arizona!" I say as I jump out of my own seat. **

**It isn't until she takes a step that an important detail she had forgotten becomes completely evident to her as her legs crumple beneath her causing her to begin to fall.**

**To her and my surprise both, I manage to wrap my arms around her and catch her just before her knees hit the ground. "Don't worry I got you." I say as help her back up, tightening my hold around her waist to support her weight. **

"**Thank you." She says with slight tears from the obvious pain she was feeling spurring in her eyes as she surprisingly wraps her arms around my neck.**

"**Don't mention it," I say in shock as I sit her up on a bar stool, my body feeling as if someone had pumped me full of endorphins and adrenaline. **

**The close proximity of our bodies had obviously not been overlooked by Arizona, her pupils were wide and I could feel slightly clammy feeling on her hands that were still on the back of my neck. **

**Before I know it, I feel a set of sweet, warm lips against my own causing my heart to pound in my chest. My mind begins to race as I realize that this was too was familiar. The feeling of her lips against mine was something I had definitely felt before causing me to pull away slightly. The necessary need to inhale causes the sweet scent of grapefruit and mint to flood my mind. No matter how much I wanted to feel the rapture of her lips once again I force myself to pull away.**

**I somehow manage to look her straight in the face as realization crosses my own. The look of guilt that crosses her face is even to know that the conclusion that my mind has raced to is right.**

"**You," The word falls out of my mouth without any intentions of speaking as I pull her arms off me and back away.**

**She looks at me with those big blue eyes of hers, tainted with guilt but somehow I can't help but find them stunning. "I can explain, Ca-"**

"**No," I cut her off before she gets a chance to say my name because if she does I know I'll be a goner. **

"**You, it was you." are the last words I say before I dig my hands into my pockets and pull out a ten dollar bill and throw it on the table to cover my drinks and hurry out of Joe's like I'm running from everything that could ever swallow me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm too tired right know to write a proper author's note but I just wanted to say thank you once again for all your support, the reviews help immensely! I hopefully will update again on **Saturday or Sunday** once again. I hope you guys enjoy! =D

Chapter Six

As soon as I step out of Joe's I wish I was back inside, even if 'liar liar pants on fire' Dr. Robbins was in there. Just like my mood, the weather had done an almost complete one eighty. It was now drizzling rain and the wind was up to at least thirty miles per hour. In response I do up the zipper of my classic black leather jacket. Just as I hear the zip of my zipper stop I hear the cling of the bell over the door at Joe's behind me and a voice I really wish would just simply go away.

"Calliope!" Arizona's voice calls out to me, begging for me to turn around or stop, anything in that nature; but of course I keep putting one foot in front of the other. I hope that her slight handicap causes her to say where she is. I just couldn't do this.

"Calliope, wait! I can explain I swear!" She calls out to me once again, I can't help but form fists with my hands as I hear the clinks of her crutches behind me, letting me know that she is in fact following me so I pick up the face hoping she won't be able to catch up. "Calliope, I'm crippled so I can't keep up so can you please slow down, or even stop, so I can catch up. I'm trying here!"

At her words I can't help but feel guilty, even though I know I shouldn't, but I just do. She sounds like a child who's running after her best friend after calling them a fraidy cat or something else a child would say then want to take it back within less than thirty seconds.

It is as if I'm under the influence of that isn't my own brain, as it is screaming at me to keep running away not matter how irrational it seems. But I don't, I automatically shorten my stride, slowing my pace; coming to an eventual stand still.

Hearing the clink of her crutches getting closer I take a deep breath, hoping that I'll be able to retain some composure.

"Thank you. I- I," are the only words that are able to come out of her mouth before the composure I had been hoping for is completely lost.

"You, what? Huh?" The words fall out of my mouth angrily. "You simply decided that it was irrelevant that you've already,"

This time she doesn't let me finish as she catches up with me, putting a finger to my lips, the sensation feeling so familiar. Almost as if it is a movie that I've seen long ago where the details are slightly fuzy as scene plays through my mind.

"_I'm so sorry. My mouth tends to keep going when my brain is telling it to stop. It doesn't like to explain itself very well. I keep going on and on with out a good explanation for what I'm saying. It's like I'm ranting, well almost." My cheeks have become noticeably red now as I take a breath, "And I have a feeling that I'm doing it right now, but I can't seem to come up with something to stop this conversation. And,"_

"_Shh." She places a finger to my lips to stop me from speaking._

"_Callie, it's okay. I've heard a lot worse." She gives me a dimpled smile, pulling her finger away as her eyes meet mine. "For future reference, I was a Marine Brat, and a proud one at that."_

She begins to speak, slowly taking her finger away. "I'm sorry." She says her voice soft as she places her hand on my cheek. "You didn't remember me, and I was upset and I didn't think rationally. I couldn't, I just couldn't handle being so, I don't know how to describe it, you could say drawn I suppose, to you. Yet you didn't remember, you remembered how I laugh, my corny jokes, but you didn't remember me, Arizona Robbins. You just remembered **her**, an almost superficial being who made you feel better about yourself. Yet you never called her because you felt guilty, and so you should. I wanted so bad to yell and scream at you that I was **her**, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And today with Jane made me see that maybe you were the person I had remembered from the club that night, not the person I had made up in my head. You were the caring, sweet, kind woman you had laughed at my corny jokes and made me feel," She pauses for a moment out of what seems like embarrassment, "feel like I had drugs that made me feel like I was experiencing complete rapture running through my veins."

And there it is; the exact reason why she has been avoiding me for the past two weeks. I bring myself to look straight into her light sky blue eyes that are now brimming with tears. She wasn't a selfish judgemental woman who had indulgent ways of making her self feel better while leaving those who helped her behind in the dust. She was hurt; because of me. My stomach begins to churn and my heart begins to pound. I had broken my promise.

"_Well it looks like someone peed in your Cheerios this morning doesn't it?" Mark says as he sits down next me in the attendings' lounge._

"_I'm fine. I promised." I say, continuing to write in the patient chart in front of me._

"_Are you promising me you're fine? Because I can tell you right now," He says taking a pause, almost as if for dramatic affect._

"_No." I cut him off before he starts to speak once again. "I'm not exactly what you call fine. But I promised myself that I wasn't going to be a complete mess anymore, I won't be hurt by any one else and I won't hurt any one else either."_

I had promised that I would not do to myself or to anyone else what Erica, and even George for that matter, had done to me. I wouldn't hurt anyone within my control and I'd try my damn well hardest to stop it if it wasn't.

But in this case, I hadn't. She had distanced herself to stop me from hurting her more than I had already have. And when she tried to apologize I had been sarcastic and petty; everything that Erica Hahn had been. Everything I didn't want to be.

"I'm sorry, Ari-" My mouth lets the words fall out but I'm stopped once again by Arizona shushing me, putting her finger against my lips just as you would with a small child.

"It's not your fault." She says; the tears that were forming in her eyes are now slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have expected anything from you after I left that morning. I saw how much you drank and I knew," She says her voice cracks with emotion causing her to take a momentary break giving me enough time to put my hand atop hers on my cheek.

"Arizona," I begin to speak but once again she stops me, by continuing to speak.

"I knew that it was possible that you wouldn't remember me. But I hoped that you would, I really hoped that would because I liked you, I really liked you. And I thought that even before and after you drank that much."

"Except when I didn't remember you." I say sadly as I lift her hand from my face, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Except when you didn't remember me." She sniffles.

I rub my thumb across her cheek to wipe away the last few tears that are left on her face. "But now I do." I smile hoping that it will encourage her that we could possibly start over again.

Arizona takes a deep breath, looking me straight in the eye. "But you don't know me." She says, her tone utterly serious as if she feels there is no way of going back to the way things were before I knew who she was.

"It's practically impossible to know everything there is to know about a person but that doesn't mean I can't try, can it?" I widen my smile, hoping that it'll give her the small amount of encouragement that I hope will push her to my preferred side of the fence I know she is on.

She giggles slightly, causing my heart to flutter. "No," a slight smile begins to cross her face as she surprisingly presses her forehead against my own, "that it doesn't."

"Then I suggest," I take my hand from her face to wrap my arm around her waist to steady her so that she's not putting her weight on the crutches, not having to depend on them, "that we start over."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She giggles once again.

"Going out on an actual date?" I say curiously with a slight chuckle.

"Well technically we already have." She cringes, almost as with embarrassment.

"In that case, I would propose a second first date. What would you think about that?" I smirk, hoping she'll relax.

Her eyes practically sparkle as she begins to reply, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Torres!" Mark's voice booms across the cafeteria table at me, causing me to jump slightly.

"What?" I exclaim, completely unaware of why he had yelled at me, as I tear my eyes away from the beautiful figure standing at the entrance to the cafeteria speaking with the Chief.

"I've been trying to get your attention for practically the last whole two minutes but you've been completely zoned out. What's gotten you all bright, shiny, and spacey this morning? Did you finally get up on the right side of the bed?" Mark asks; his voice what could almost be considered suspiciously happy. "What's got your attention back there anyway?" He says curiously, as he turns his torso in his seat to get a better look at what I had been looking at.

I can't help but blush, almost profusely, as he turns back around with a greasy grin on his face. "Oh, Robbins eh?" He chuckles.

"Hey, cut it out." I slap him on the arm as I can practically see the dirty images playing through his head all over his face as I take a bite of my Caesar chicken burrito.

"What?" Mark looks at me as if to say 'What the hell did I do wrong?'

"You very well know what." I give him a stern glare. "This is serious."

"What's serious?" He says with a smirk, acting as if he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"She's her, Mark. She's Arizona." A wide smile creeps uncontrollably across my face as I reply.

"Of course, she's Arizona. Who else would she be? Texas? Oregon?" He chuckles, obviously not getting my point, before taking a bite of his classic meatball pizza sub.

"No, Mark." The tone of my voice is completely serious now so that he gets I'm not just fooling around. "She's **her**. Arizona's the girl from the bar."

Mark's facial expression does almost a complete one eighty; the smile that had been own his face from cockily laughing at his own joke has disappeared, being replace by a staid expression that was neither a smile nor a frown. He looks me straight in the eye before he begins to speak. "It's about time you figured it out, Cal." With his words the solemn look cracks into another classic Sloan smirk causing me to crack.

"You knew?" I hiss, trying not to attract attention from a particular blonde who also in the cafeteria.

"Of course, I knew. I don't get why it you took **you** so long to figure it out, considering it was you who she had met before, not me." He chuckles. "Does she know you know?"

"Yes, she does." I reply; once again the blush that I am sure had faded away just moments ago from my cheeks flush uncontrollably back to its previous place.

"And I'm going to take the blushing as a positive sign and say that you two are all, how would you put it," He pauses as if to think of a word.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I ask, unable to let him finish his sentence without inquiring about his intentions.

He doesn't finish he previous sentence but just jumps right into answer to my question. "I had a feeling that that question was coming." He says, furrowing his brow.

"Well it's an obvious question, Mark."

"I thought it would be better if you figured it out on your own. You wouldn't be freaking out at me and everybody else and you could process it at your own pace." He says quickly yet calmly, almost as if the answer is rehearsed.

"But what if I didn't figure it out? Would you have told me eventually?" I ask, curious of what exactly he was thinking we he decided to withhold this delicate piece of information.

"Cal, you're smart. It's not like it never would've occurred to you." He says before taking a mouthful of his grape soda. "Plus, the other day I saw you staring at her in the hall. But it wasn't like you were staring **at** her. It was like you were trying to put a name to her face. Well in this case a face to a memory. So I knew you were getting close, even if it was somewhat subconsciously."

"Well I appreciate the sentiment, Mark." I say with a smile, fully well knowing it's the nicest thing that's going to come out of him for a while; moments like this with Mark were rare, even if he was with Lexie who made him a better man he saved all of his kind words for her.

"No problemo, Torres." He says before taking a bite from his sub sandwich. "Anytime."

As he continues to eat his sandwich I bring my eyes to focus across the room to find Arizona standing at the end of the quite small lunch line with her crutches looking as if she was going towards her impending doom.

"You know what, I'll be right back." I say before grabbing a napkin, wiping away the possible remnants of my burrito from mouth, and stand up out of my seat and head towards Arizona.

I can't help but smile as I get closer to her; even with a pout on her face she still looks stunning; her wavy blonde locks are pulled back into a messy ponytail and her rosy red lips are forced into a pout that is indescribably adorable.

As I come just close enough so that she's can't see me I can't resist the urge to scare her. I slowly creep up behind her and whisper in her ear. "Boo."

Arizona lets out a slight scream, obviously out of surprise. "Calliope!" She yells at me, slapping me on the arm as she turns around on her crutches so that we are face to face. "Calliope, why the heck did you scare me like that?"

"Calliope?" I give her a slight glare. "I thought we talked about this, do you want your leg to be broken this time, 'cause I really don't want that to happen, just like I don't want to be called Calliope. I thought we had a deal"

"No, I do not want my leg to be broken." She says giving me a look could almost be considered a smile. "But," She pauses, obviously for dramatic effect, "I like it. I think that it suits you better than just 'Callie'." A wide dimpled grin crosses her face, enforcing her point.

"And why would you say that?" I raise my eyebrow at her slightly out of habit.

"Because Calliope is an extremely beautiful name," She continues to speak but lowers her voice so that her words come out like a mumble that I am unable to comprehend.

"What?" I look at her confused at what she had been rambling on about.

"I said that it's an extremely beautiful name so it suit you extremely well because you are, well, you're extremely stunning." A cute rosy blush creeps up across her face out of embarrassment.

"Well, thank you. I guess considering we didn't shake on our deal it's not truly valid, now is it?" I look at her, an almost sly grin crossing my face.

"No, Calliope, it isn't." She grins. I would have to admit my name flowing freely from her mouth sounded rapturous and sent the butterflies in my stomach wild.

"Well, I suggest that we make a valid deal, but leave me name out of it. What do you think?"

"I'd like to hear this deal before I make it, Calliope."

"You, me, and a second first date at say, uhm seven tonight?" I give her a genuine smile to enforce my enthusiasm to see her outside the walls of this hospital.

Arizona sticks out her hand in response before speaking. "I think that you have a deal." She says giving me a wink.

I reach out my hand and take hers; butterflies fluttering madly in my stomach as we shake hands. "So I'll meet you in the lobby at seven, dress casually nothing too fancy." I smile as I begin to walk away from Arizona, happy to have met my goal of getting her to go out on a date with me.

"Calliope?" Arizona's slightly embarrassed voice calls out to me as I get about four feet away from her.

"Yes, Arizona?" I say turning around to find her blushing, looking at me like a child embarrassed to ask for something.

"Can you carry my tray?" She cringes slightly with a smirk.

I can't help but chuckle at her innocence. "No problem."

* * *

"Well if it isn't the two little love birds," Mark chuckles as I place Arizona's try down next to mine.

"Shut it Mark." I say with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you see in her Blondie, I really don't." He nosily slurps the last bit of his grape soda out of his cup to get a rise out of me, as he knows it drives me insane.

Arizona lets out a small giggle as pull out her chair for her so she may sit. "Well, I do."

"It's a good thing she realized who you were on her own. I really wouldn't have wanted to witness that blow up which you likely did. I think I dodged a bullet there if I do say so myself." Mark smirks like a teenage boy who had said a dirty joke that made the teacher blush.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Arizona exclaims as she picks up her slice of cheese pizza. "You knew?" She looks at Mark as if he had just told her who had shot JFK; pure bewilderment spread across her face.

"I'm smarter than I look." He replies cockily, standing up out of his seat to surprisingly leave the two of us alone.

"How did you know anyhow, I forgot to ask?" I butt in so that poor Arizona did have an aneurysm trying to figure it out.

"That's for me to know and for you too find out. I'd ask Dr. Robbins if I were you. She's very detail oriented." And with that and a wink he picks up his tray and waltz nonchalantly out of the cafeteria.

"And now what was that supposed to mean?" I look at Arizona in confusion; there was obviously something that had happened that given Mark the one up on me in figuring out who Arizona was.

Arizona takes a bite out of her pizza; the expression on her face is as if the wheels in her head are spinning profusely trying to figure out what Mark had said. "Mhmmm," She says after a few moments, her mouth still full of food.

"Yes?" I look at her, unable to stop myself from chuckling. Pizza sauce had somehow managed to spread itself slightly beneath her lips.

"I'm a detail oriented person, especially when I'm writing patient charts. Mark came to talk to me when I was writing some up and must have been competent enough to match my handwriting on the chart to what I had written in the note I had left you." She looks as if she couldn't believe that that small detail had been an oversight on her part.

"See that's something I know." I reply.

"What's something you know about what?" She cocks her head slightly to the side adorably in confusion.

"That you are detail oriented, that is something I know about you." I smile. "And I know that detail oriented people such as you don't like gross pizza sauce on their faces." With that I swiftly bring my hand up to her face, wiping away the small amount of sauce away with the pad of my thumb.

Her eyes widen as if in amazement as I wipe the sauce into the napkin I had left over from my own lunch. "I wouldn't have suspected that." She says with a slightly devilish grin.

"Suspected what?"

"That you don't like pizza."

"I do like pizza, among other things." I reply with a grin.

"Like what?"

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, this chapter's a little short but I'm hoping it will satisfy your need with some slightly fluffy filler. I'm planning on taking short hiatus because my life has become quite hectic as of late so will not be updating until sometime during the first week in December. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me your input. I hope y'all come back for the next chapter! Thanks for your all your support! =D

Chapter Seven

After finishing lunch with Arizona my mind decided to pull a freak-out and go into panic mode. I had set up a first date and I had no idea where we were going to go, do, I didn't know anything but the fact it was going to be something that wasn't too fancy. This of course led me here; the ped's floor hallway.

I was trying to manage to get to the infamous Jane Gallagher's room without being seen by Arizona. She was the best person to go to, even in her current state, she was my best shot. I had to get to her before she was committed to psych, for both my sake and hers; I had to show her that life gets better as I was sure she had heard my confrontation with Arizona yesterday.

As I turn the corner to enter the area of the ped's wing where Jane's room was located I'm caught of guard by a voice calling out from behind me. "Dr. Robbins, can I steal you for a consult?" My eyes rush to a familiar head of blonde ringlets that is accompanied by a set of crutches back on to me at the end of the hall beginning to turn around.

'Oh shit!' I think to myself as I immediately take action, running across the hall into where I do believe is Jane's room and shut the door.

"Dr. T? What are you doing here?" Jane's curious voice echoes through her room. I'm slightly shocked she completely remembers me due to her sedated state yesterday.

I can't help but let out a breath I wasn't fully aware I had been holding. "I actually came here for some help."

"What can I do you for Dr. T?" Jane chuckles as she motions for me to take a seat in one of the high uncomfortable visitor chairs next to her bed.

"Well, I'm guessing that you heard my conversation with Dr. Robbins yesterday, and-" That's all I get out as Jane decides she knows what I'm about to say.

"And you want to know how make things up with her? So you're asking me because I already know her, huh?" She looks at me with a slightly goofy grin spread across her face.

"We already made up." A wide smile crosses my own face with my words, "And we're going out on a date tonight and I don't know where to go, what to do, or anything because I don't really know her all that well. I mean it's a first date you're not supposed to know the person very well but I knew her better than most of the people I've gone on first dates with. And I'm really nervous, so nervous that I made reservations at three different restaurants because I don't know which one she'd like. And I don't want to be nervous. Because when I'm nervous I ramble which makes me looks like an idiot. And I know that I'm rambling right know but I won't stop until someone stops me, which is part of what makes it so embarrassing. I really –"

"Dr. T!" Jane yells out, causing me to stop my rambling nonsense. "Stop talking." She says with a giggle, "Otherwise I'm not going to be able to tell you which two restaurant reservations to cancel, now am I?"

"So tell me about these restaurants that you've got reservations for?" Jane asks after managing to calm me down; which of course had taken a little while longer than usual as this was Arizona we were talking about.

I can't help but chuckle to myself, I can't believe I made reservations at **three** places; this was the most work I've ever done for a first date, especially considering it hadn't even begun.

* * *

"Relax Torres. Don't let the nerves screw everything up. It's a first date that is it. Relax, woman, relax." I mumble to myself as I walk out of the elevator into the main lobby. I hadn't been this anxious for a first date in a long time; George it was just a regular date like those I had been on a thousand times, with Erica it was all uneasiness and paranoia, but with Arizona, with her there was excitement matched with the occasional flash of nerves.

Scanning through the lobby for Arizona's stunning familiar face I can't help but hope Jane led me to the right choice. I had managed to make up my mind and kept my reservation for a quaint café a few blocks away from the hospital I frequently went to on my days off to escape from everything that reminded me of work.

I look down at my watch to check the time to make sure I wasn't extremely late or extremely early; ten to seven. "Good, that'll give me enough time to shake off the last bits of nerves." I think to myself as I make my way to an empty area of seats that were ready for the picking and in view of both the elevator and the main doors.

As I sit down, a few residents who were obviously here for the night shift come in through the main doors let the cold air in, giving me a taste for tonight's weather; thankfully I had worn my leather jacket to break the slight yet bitter cold wind. I had followed my own advice and dressed quite casual but not too casual; I paired my classic black leather motorcycle jacket with a white v-neck shirt, my favorite "fancy" necklace and dark jeans so that I'd be comfortable without so that it didn't look as if I hadn't just walked in from off the street on my way home from shopping and that I was actually going on a date.

Watching the residents waiting in front of the elevators parting as if they were parting a sea I can't help but smile as I really who they were letting through. I hear the clinking sound of the rubber pegs from the bottom of crutches hit the ground and see a familiar face wearing a small sheepish smile, letting me know that it was time to let the nerves go. I leave them behind as I get up out of my chair to help Arizona who is obviously struggling to control both her crutches and the messenger bag over her shoulder. She looks utterly adorable; her eyes are focused on the floor as if it about to disappear beneath her and face is twisted into an innocent expression filled with concentration.

"Having some difficulty I see." I say with a hearty chuckle; it was impossible not to laugh at her almost childlike innocence. At my words she looks up her eyes wide in surprise, blushing creeping up across her cheeks. "Would you like some help?" I give her a small genuine smile to show that it was nothing to be embarrassed about, that is was simply endearing.

"Yes, please." She says with yet another self-conscious smile.

"Here," I say as I hold out my hand to her. "I'll take your bag. You focus on the crutches okay?" Arizona hesitantly puts her left crutch in her other hand with her right, trying to keep balance. She moves to pull the messenger bag over her head but I catch her forearm with my hand. She looks up at me, her sky blue orbs meeting my own russet eyes, "I got it."

"Thank you," She says her voice barely above a whisper. As move closer to her and begin to pull the bag over her head I begin to take in her fully appearance. She looked spectacular.

She was dressed in black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of buckled black boots that went up to her mid calf. On top she was wearing a simple black fall jacket which was open to reveal a slightly low cut blue shirt that was almost the exact shade of her eyes. Taking her in my heart beat heavily, almost making an indent on the outside of my chest. She was simply breath-taking.

"Calliope? You still in there?" It is only after she waves a hand in front of me do I realize that I had been staring a bit longer than was considered socially acceptable and that I was holding her bag in mid air rather than putting it over her own shoulder.

"Oh, yes, sorry." I can feel my face beginning to heat up at the blush that was forming on my cheeks. I swiftly put the bag over my shoulder before speaking again, "Sorry, you look, you just look great. Sorry if it seemed like I was zoning out, then again that does happen sometimes, well not all time obvious because then I wouldn't be able to hold a proper conversation. Therefore I doubt you would have agreed to go out on a date with me. And–"

"Calliope, stop." She says firmly as she puts her warm palm against my cheek causing me to stop talking. She gives me a dimpled smile causing my heart to skip a beat. "As endearing as your rambling is, if you keep doing it we're never going to get out of the hospital."

"Right," I lower my gaze to look at my feet in slight embarrassment.

"Calliope," She says in almost a whisper, running her thumb across my flushed cheek.

"Yes?" I reply without looking up.

"Calliope, look at me." Her voice is soft but somehow firm. I look up at her, her eyes look straight into mine. "I'm here, for you, and I'm not going anywhere without you. So can we please get going because these crutches are really starting to get on my nerves?" She smiles widely once again, showing of her dazzling dimples.

"Okay." is all I can say as I back away from her slightly so that she's able to move I can't help but wish that she didn't have to use stupid crutches making it impossible for me to fulfill the desire I have to hold her hand as we walk.

"So where are we going anyhow? You never told me so I hope I dressed appropriately." She giggles slightly as takes her hand away from my face to take her crutch into her hand so that she is able to walk.

I decide to lighten up the mood to try and relax myself, "You'll have to wait and see, Arizona, you'll have to wait and see." I grin as I begin to walk out of the lobby at a pace I'm sure she'll be able to keep up with.

After a few moments I realize that I don't her the clinking of her crutches behind me. I turn to find her staring, almost longingly, after me just as I had with her only a little while ago. I give her a wide smile before responding. "You coming?"

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier. I thought it would be better for me to take my car but I forgot how difficult it'd be for you to get up out of it with it being so low." I say as I hold onto Arizona's crutches so that she can sit down at the booth near the back I had reserved for us.

"That's perfectly okay. We didn't have to walk out in the freezing cold so that's the main thing. Plus your car is absolutely beautiful. You can never go wrong with one of the classics." She replies with a smirk as she takes her seat.

"Good, I'm glad you think so." I smile as I put her crutches up against the edge of the booth as she scoots towards the middle before I take my own seat, scooting in as well to meet her.

"So what's good here? I haven't been here before. I haven't ventured much outside of the hospital and my apartment since I've moved here to be perfectly honest." She says with yet another embarrassed laugh.

"In my opinion the soups are to die for and I really like the grilled chicken Panini and salad. And you've seen nothing of Seattle yet if all you've seen in is your apartment, the hospital, here, and the terrible bars I've heard you go to." I say with a wink.

"Well the bars I can't be that bad considering I found you there." She giggles as she picks up the menu off the table.

"Is that all I am now?" I ask, obviously just fooling around. "Some girl you picked up in a bar?"

"Well you are a girl I picked up in a bar, but you're more than that of course. Note the fact that we're sitting here right now talking about this." She says with a smirk.

"Valid point you have there, Robbins. And what would you say to your on private tour of the best places in Seattle from your truly after we get out of here. I know we haven't even ordered yet but the service here is great so you get your meal faster than you can say 'Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy'" I say with a chuckle.

"I don't even think I _can_ say that." Arizona lets out another endearing giggle.

"So what do you say? You do you want to see the best of the best city on the West Coast?" I say with a chuckle of my own.

"I think I'd enjoy that, just as long as we stay in the car most the majority of its duration." She says as she turns her menu page.

"Then I think we have a deal."

"Are you two ready to order?" Jordan, the young waiter who quite frequently served me here at Long's, says as he approaches, pulling out his pen and pad of paper.

I look over to Arizona to see if she is ready. She is already looking at me to do the same thing. I can't help but grin at the simple gesture. I nod as if to say that I was in fact ready.

"Yes, we're ready." I reply to him.

"Oh, Dr. T. Its good too see you, I thought it was you when you came in put I wasn't sure. The usual I presume for you then?" Jordan looks at me, then quickly to Arizona and back, with a slight smirk obviously trying to ask if Arizona was my date.

"Yes, Jordan. I'll have the usual with a glass of red, please." I say with a slight wink, trying to answer his question without being noticed by Arizona, while handing him my menu

"And for you, miss?" Jordan turns to Arizona; a slight grin on his face.

"I'll have the chicken noodle soup, a sautéed chicken Panani, and a glass of white please." Arizona says with a small smile before handing Jordan her menu just as I had done.

"Thanks. Your order will be out faster than you can say," He pauses looking to me to finish his sentence just as I always do when I'm here.

"Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy" I say with a smile.

"You got it, Dr. T. It'll be out in a jiffy." He says with a small chuckle before leaving Arizona and I alone again.

As soon as he leaves, Arizona turns to me with a confused yet curious look across her face. "What was that all about?" She asks.

"The whole Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy thing?"

"Yeah, that."

"Jordan was a patient of mine and that is what I diagnosed him with. That's why he can't smile any wider than he did." I say with a sympathetic smile.

"That's why his speech is a little different, am I correct?"

"Yes, most people don't pick up on it unless they're very observant, such as doctors like us."

"So will his condition get worse?" She asks her voice sympathetic.

"For most it gets worse, but not always. He's only young yet but it's highly possible that by the time he's our age he'll need crutches and by the time he's forty to forty five he'll need a wheel chair. It's sad but he's doing well now so we're hoping his condition won't change anytime soon." I say hopefully. "But that's enough about work. We talked about work yesterday at Joe's and any other time I've spoken to you in which I remember we were at work. I'd like to get to know you outside of work. I'd like to know what's behind that perky pediatric surgeon."

She looks at me with a dimpled smile, "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Wherever you want." I chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll start in high school. I get that change from who they were in high school but it's a big part of who I am." She says with a small smile.

"I know what you mean, I know people from home in Miami who haven't changed a bit from high school and then you have people like me who are barely recognizable. Who were you in high school?"

"I was that girl who led the spirit squad and wore school colors on spirit days whilst cheering like maniac. I was a basically a cheerleader without the short skirt and belly top. Things like school sporting events were always kind of awkward though because while all my friends were staring at the players I'd be zoning out staring at the cheerleaders and receiving knowing smirks from my brother because he was the only one who know about my sexuality were kind of a downer but other than that I had a good time in high school. Those moments eventually went away because I had great friends who loved me for who I was before and after I came out to them. And I was and still am thankful for that because it made me realize that I could still be the same person that I wanted to be, and that is the person who I am now."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but real life got quite hectic there for a while, but thankfully all is back to normal! I really hope you guys like chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for all the support! Reviews are greatly appreciated, they help feed the muse that allows me to write! Once again, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"And that person is very happy to be here with you." I say with a dimpled smile hoping that my point comes across ever more clear.

"And I'm happy to hear that." Calliope chuckles as an endearing blush creeps up slowly across her face. "Is it just me or does it seem like we're doing things backwards?"

"Nope, it's not just you. Things do seem to be a little bit backwards in our relationship." I can't help but giggle at the weird concept that seemed to be working for us.

"It's so different. I have a feeling that you know a lot more about me then you let on. Which is a good thing but it's a bit weird for me because I don't know the same things about you. I know that you know that I grew up in Miami, that I live with Cristina, and probably lot more things. Yet I don't even know where to begin with you because I want to know everything, even the little things like what you wanted for you birthday when you were ten." She says before looking down at the table, obviously slightly embarrassed because she think she stepped over the ridiculous imaginary first date conversation line.

I move my hand from my own lap and place carefully on her knee, trying to make her see that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. "A fire engine red ten speed bike with coaster breaks just like my older brother Danny had, his was navy blue of course but I still wanted one just like his." As her eyes retreat from their glancing position of the table and her head turns to make her eyes meet mine I give her a dimpled smile, showing her that I was more than happy to comply with her desire. "There was only one time that I never wanted to be like my big brother. That was when he decided he wanted to be like the rest of the Robbins clan and–"

"Join the marines." The sheepish look that had been on her face is driven away by a wide grin. "I remember."

"You do, do you?" A smile breaks out across my face.

"It's as if someone pressed rewind. I can only remember if something along the lines of what happened is mentioned. Like earlier when I told Mark I knew who you were he made a joke about your name, asking who else you would be and started naming out other states. I remembered that when we first met you said your name was Long Island, even though it's not a state it's still a place, you were drinking Long Island Iced Teas all night, I remember that."

"That's great!" I exclaim unable to contain my excitement. "I know for a fact that neither you nor I said anything too insightful besides for little tid bits about our families and where we grew up that night at the bar. So what do you think about forgetting about it all together and start from where we left of yesterday not two weeks ago?" I say, hopeful that she'll agree and we'll get to know each other at the same pace.

She looks me straight in the eyes, I can now see that her eyes are a distinct russet color that are freckled with light green and blue flecks causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. As she begins to speak I feel her finger intertwine with mine. "I'd love too."

* * *

As we pull into a side street I can't help but look around at all of the beautiful old homes. They didn't have things like where I came from; all of the homes were bungalows from the 1950s or had the strange architecture of the 80s in between the new modern homes. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed as I feel Calliope's classic car slow to a stop.

"Okay, remember how I said how I'd keep the majority of the tour in the car so you wouldn't have to walk?" Calliope says hesitantly as she puts the car in park.

"Yes, and you've done an amazing job while keeping your word." I say looking over to her with a slight smirk on my face. She had brought me to see a close up view of the Space Needle, we drove through Seattle's music scene loaded with little coffee shops and bars all advertising independent musicians, and did a drive by the Seattle Waterfront and Pike's Place Market.

"Well now's the time where you need to get out of the car." She says with a smile before hoping out of the car and begins to take out my crutches from the back seat. I don't even get a chance to pop open my own door before she's there. She leans my crutches up against the car before putting her arms out to help me. "Trust me, it's worth it."

I reach out in response and take her hands, she carefully pulls me forward; as I stand up, Calliope steps closer to me so that her body is gently pressed against mine. "Trust me." She whispers softly in my ear, never once letting go of my hands. As she pulls away slightly I get the full view of her beautiful warm smile. All I can do is nod because even with the simplest actions she's left me breathless.

"You won't be needing these." Calliope's warm smile changes a little to form a slightly devilish grin as she picks up my crutches, carefully putting them back in the back seat of the car.

"And how to you suppose I'll be able to get anywhere then, huh Calliope?" I ask, curious of how she was going to pull whatever she had up her sleeve off.

"I've got it covered." She replies with a wink before turning around and bending down slightly so that she's almost at a ninety degree angle. "Come on, hop on."

"Are you serious?" I exclaim without a second thought.

"Of course I'm serious, Arizona." She chuckles. "Would I be like this is I wasn't?"

"Calliope, I'll hurt you. Come on," I say as she backs up so that she's closer to me still, "I'm heavier than I look." I truly didn't want to hurt her. I had had previous bad experiences with piggy back rides in med school and I was even lighter back then.

"And I'm stronger than I look, and I look pretty bad ass, so come on. If you don't get on then I'm going to have to cut the best part of my tour out and I'm sure you don't want that." She says her tone serious.

"No, I don't."

"Then come on, Arizona. You wear sneakers with wheels in them that are made for children. A piggy back ride is not going to hurt you any more than they have." She lets out a chuckle.

"Fine." I say with reluctance in my tone, even though I knew that getting a piggy back ride from Calliope was bound to be interesting to say the least. I push myself off the ground with my good foot and somehow manage to wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around loosely around her neck as she stands up with an amount of strength that surprises me.

"See." She chuckles, causing me to feel her shoulders shake out of laughter. "I'm not going to drop you. Can you shut the door please?" She says as she takes a step away from the car which would make shutting the door possible.

"No problem." I say, letting go with one hand to grab the car door, pushing it shut.

"You ready?" She asks as I wrap my arms around her neck once again, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as I feel her warm skin against my own.

"Absolutely." is the only word that is able to flow freely from my mouth, as I take in the feeling of her body against my own.

"Prepare to have your breath taken away." She says before beginning to walk to the other side of the street.

As she steps off the sidewalk, looking down at her I can't help but think, "It already has been, Calliope, it already has."

* * *

_"Keep your eyes shut, no peeking! Trust me you'll ruin it if you peek!" I say as my feet come in contact with the asphalt beneath them. "Promise?"_

_"Promise you won't drop me then!" Arizona replies instantly to my request, her voice ringing with an endearing almost childlike panic._

_"Don't worry. I won't drop you, I promise." I say with a small chuckle, unable to contain myself, as I stop to ensure the surprise is not ruin._

_"Okay then I'll shut my eyes, but only for you Calliope. If you have to fix another one of my limbs, then, then I'll."_

_"Then you'll what?" I let out another chuckle at her innocence. "Don't worry so much, just shut your eyes. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"What's so special about this place we're going to?" She asks as begin to cross the street once again, quickening my pace as I go._

_"You'll see when we get there. And once we get there I'm going to put you don in front of a bench so you don't have to stand, okay? But try immensely hard to not open your eyes, kay?"_

_"Alright, Calliope. Whatever you say."_

_"I like the sound of that." I say arrogantly, trying to get a rise out of her; it was impossible to deny how cute she was when she got slightly frustrated._

_"You like everything I say, Calliope." She says back, whispering gently into my ear; she was playing into my game, causing me to feel all tingly as if there was a current of electricity flowing down my back, it was something like you heard from one of those cheesy romantic comedies. I'm rendering slightly speechless so the only words that fall out of my mouth are surely incomprehensible. "What was that Calliope?" She says with a slight giggle._

_"Oh nothing," I let a small sigh of relief as I realize that the target spot for this leg of the tour was less than ten feet away from me, fully well knowing if I had to go much longer I'd probably breakout into my nervous rambling; and that would definitely take away from the moment. As a result I quicken my pace even more. "We're almost there okay, just give me a few more seconds and I'll put you down."_

_"What if I don't want you to put me down?" She says leaning towards me, somehow managing to place her lips against my neck causing my heart to pound in my chest._

_I can't help but let out a deep breath as she removes her lips from my skin. "Then I would suggest that you stop doing that or otherwise I'm going to break my promise and drop you. And I don't think you'll forgive me if I let you break or sprain any other limbs or body parts." I say, my voice wavering slightly as I let out a small chuckle trying to cut the tension that could likely only be cut with a compound mitre saw._

_"You do have a valid point there, Calliope." She says with a small giggle. "I'll stop, I promise. I really do not want to have to go around with my arm in a sling or breaking any parts of my hands rendering me completely incapable of helping to save the tiny humans."_

_"The what?" I ask as I step in front of the bench._

_"The tiny humans, of course, my patients."_

_"Ah, the tiny humans. I've never heard them be called that before, it's quite sweet actually."_

_"Why thank you, I came up with it myself."_

_"Okay, Arizona we're at the bench now." I say as I take a step back so that she would be able to get down and sit on the bench without having to move too much. "You ready for me to put you down now?"_

_Arizona lets out a small sigh, "I suppose so." She says serious before she cracks into another childlike giggle. "Of course I'm ready. I was born ready." She says, quoting from 'Smokey and the Bandit'._

_"Okay, ready or not." I say as I begin to bend down slightly, feeling Arizona's legs release their hold of my waist. As I feel her chest slide down the back of my leather jacket I lean back a little so that her hold around my neck doesn't choke me. "You okay to let go now?"_

_"Ready and set to go." She says cheerfully as she lets go of me._

_I turn around to make sure she hasn't crumpled over in what I can only assume is typical Arizona fashion. I can't help but smile widely as I see her. She's got her eyes shut tightly, a curious smile written across her face._

_"Here," I say as I take one of her hands and put my other one on her waist to steady here. "The bench is right behind you. So have a seat, be prepared to see the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."_

_"I think that title's already been taken, Calliope." She grins, her eyes still squinted shut._

_Before I know it I'm unable to control myself; my lips are on hers and the hand that was intertwined with hers has let go and has found its way up the her delicate blonde curls. The sensation of her lips against mine causes a frenzy to begin. I can't help but run my tongue over her bottom lip; the taste of her strawberry lip balm becomes undeniable, causing me to beg for entrance. As she complies the intoxicating smell of grapefruit and mint enters my mind just as it did that morning three weeks ago. And there it was; the reason I couldn't do this._

_I pull away from her slightly to try and stop but she moves with me, almost as if we're one person. I remove my hand from her hair and place it on her other hip, pushing myself away from her as carefully as possible as I do._

_She looks up at me; her pristine blue eyes wide open in what I could only describe as a mixture of fear, confusion, and shock. But she doesn't speak; she simply continues to look at me expectantly as if she's waiting for me to say something._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I run my fingers back through my hair in slight frustration._

_"What, what do you mean Calliope? I'm confused." Her big blue eyes never leave my face as she speaks, it's clear to me now that she's not one to back away from neither a confrontation nor a challenge. "Do you not want to do this, or just not want to do this with me?" I can see the hurt in her eyes that now appear to be watering._

_I also realize that to her I must sound crazy or at least upset. "No, don't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whisper softly into her ear before placing a small chaste kiss on her temple. Pulling back I brush away the few strands of her striking blonde hair out of her face, tucking them back behind her ear. "I didn't mean it like that, no, I did but,"_

_"Calliope!" She stops my rambling before it's practically even begun._

_"I'm sorry." I say, the words just falling out of my mouth almost as it was a reflex._

_"Stop saying sorry." Her voice is wavering slightly, just as it did that day when I first seen her at work. "Just tell me what is going on in that brain of yours and what is making you say you're sorry so much."_

_I take a deep breath, fully well knowing I would need it; I never was good with words. "I just can't do this with you **right now**." I say emphasizing my last two words, her eyes never leaving my face. "Because if I do it's extremely probable that I'm not going to be able to stop myself from wanting more, from wanting to take you back to my apartment and have my way with you. And I don't want to do that."_

_The slight look of relief that was spreading across her face as I spoke has disappeared with the last breath of my sentence. She is clearly still confused, and possibly hurt, from my statement. So I continue on with my explanation though I'm not quite sure whose sake it's for; hers or mine._

_"Because you deserve more than that. I know that it feels like we're doing everything backwards, and that was okay, until now. I want to do things right for once in my life, I want to do things right," I cup her cheek, wiping away the short tear track that has begun to slide down her face, "with you."_

_Arizona's eyes are wide in an emotion I could only call pleasant surprise. Before I know it I feel her arms wrap themselves gently but tightly around my neck, her face buried in my hair. As I wrap my arms around her waist, out of the corner of my eye I notice how blonde her hair actually is against my own raven locks. Looking closer I notice that a small grin is spread on her face, her eyes focused on my neck. When I look at her now I can't help but smile, the innocence of her action is entirely endearing._

_We stand there in silence for I'm not sure how long, it felt like it could've been hours but in reality was likely only a few minutes, until Arizona finally breaks it. "Thank you."_

_"For what?" I ask, slowly beginning to rub my hand up and down her back at an attempt to keep the mood comfortable and light._

_"For respecting me enough to stop." She replies her voice soft like a small child who's scared._

_"You don't have to thank me for that. I don't want you to ever feel like you felt those first few weeks again, I don't want you to think that I just want to take you home and be gone in the morning. I want something real with you, so I want to wait and get this right. I want to know you, I want to know what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours and what makes you **you**." I reply my own voice not much louder than hers had been._

_"The same applies to you, Calliope."_

_"Are you ready to see the reason why we came here, 'cause I think that this conversation could go on forever and I really want you to see this." I say with a small chuckle._

_"Ready." She says cheerfully._

_"Okay, close your eyes."_

_As she pulls away I can see that her eyes are shut tight causing her nose to wrinkle. I take her hands and step back. "Can you step forward?" I ask, unsure if she was going to be able to._

_"I'm sure that a step or two won't hurt." She giggles, never opening her eyes. She begins to put one foot in front of the other; I can see her wince slightly as she puts pressure on her ankle. "Is that good?" She asks as she stops merely an inch in front of me._

_"Perfect." I say, a smile crossing my face out of my control. I let go of her hands and walk around so that I'm right behind her, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist. "Open your eyes, Arizona."_

_I can tell that she's opened her eyes as I hear a gasp of awe. "Calliope, it's beautiful!"_

_The view from Kerry Park was beautiful, there was no denying it. The view of the Space Needle and the city of Seattle all light up in the night was positively breathtaking; there was even an amazing view of Elliott Bay. But there was something less than a foot away that was even more beautiful._

_"No Arizona," I whisper into her ear, "you are."_


	9. Epilogue

Hola amigos! I'm **so very very very **sorry for not updating in so long. This chapter was extremely hard to write as the movie in my head that formed this story slowly rolled to a close. I'm so glad for all your amazing support and thank you for everything. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. I plan on writing another sotry in the new year so stay tuned for that. Once again thank you guys so much for everything =D

Epilogue

"So Blondie, how was your date with Torres?" The sound of Mark Sloan's curious voice from behind me causes me to let out a sigh. He puts his lunch tray down across from me, nonchalantly taking a seat.

"Well, Mark, I don't really see how that is any of your business considering you're not Calliope, and you're definitely not me." I say seriously, testing the watering my gauging his reaction.

"She lets you call her Calliope?" He chuckles as he takes a bite out of her extremely unappetizing looking sandwich, blobs of mustard oozing from between the two slices to drip on his plate. Thankfully he swallows before speaking again. "Torres must really like you cause from anyone else that would earn a punch in the shoulder."

"I'm happy to hear that." I say with slight smirk before taking a bit out of my own mixed berry jam sandwich; I personally loved peanut butter to go with my jam but unfortunately peanut butter and hospitals don't mix.

"In that case I'm going to guess that the date went well?" He asks, raising his eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"Yes, Mark you would be right to say that. It went extremely well, and that's all you're going to get from me, no details other than that." I say before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Fine, Torres will give 'em to me. But can I ask one more question?" He doesn't give me a chance to answer, he just continues on. "Do you think she's the PB to your J?" He asks with a chuckle, I'm actually caught off guard by his innocence.

With no hesitation I answer, "Without a doubt." Uncontrollably a slightly embarrassed smile accompanied by blush creeps across my face.

"Good. So is there a need to have a 'you hurt her, I hurt you' speech in our near future then?" He asks, the seriousness returning to his voice.

"Definitely not. I'd never hurt her." As I look him in the eyes a familiar figure standing at the back of the cafeteria catches my eye causing my smile to falter.

She looks around the room, her eyes scan everywhere from the line up to the back door and eventually they find me. I can't help but wish I was invisible as I notice the look on her face when she sees me. The empty look on her face turns into a meaningful smile causing my stomach to churn. 'Why of all days did she have to be here today?' I ask myself as I see her begin to make her way to me.

"Mark, don't take it the wrong way when you see this because I was being honest when I said I'd never hurt her." I say to him, my tone as serious as a heart attack as I carefully stand up out of my chair because I know that there's a high chance that it'll happen if I say nothing. As I stand up he looks at me, his face expresses confusion and slight anger, obviously angry that what I had told him was about to be challenged.

Putting my crutches towards her, bringing myself about four feet away from her she smiles widely. "Zony!" She practically runs into me, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a definitely more than friendly hug, running her fingers lazily through the ends of my hair. "I'm so glad to see you." She whispers into my ear.

I firmly put one of my hands on her hip, the other holding my crutches, pushing her away, "I can't say I feel the same, Joanne."

She looks at me almost in shock, "I'm sorry to hear that." Even though I've pushed her away the best I can with my crutches still in hand her arms are still wrapped around my neck.

"What do you-" I don't get to finish my sentence as I notice what most would see as a minor detail but I definitely did not see it that way. Calliope is standing in the doorway the cafeteria and she's looking straight at me.

The look on her face causes my heart to drop to the floor instantly. The shock is clearly written across her face along with other emotions that make me feel ashamed; anger, hurt, fear. I only get a moment to take in her emotions before she quickly turns on her heel, swiftly leaving the room at a running pace.

"Calliope!" I call out to her but its too late, she's gone; she can't hear me. In response I begin to follow her out of the cafeteria. I'm only a step or two away when I feel a hand grip around my wrist, forcing me to stop. I turn slightly to find Joanne giving me her own lock of shock. I pull my hand away before saying the last words I hope I'll ever have to say to her. "Let me go, Joanne, just let me go."

I don't wait for a response. I bound out of the cafeteria on my crutches, praying that Calliope hasn't gotten very far.

Once I reach the hallway I'm faced with an unmanageable dilemma; up the hall, down the hall, take a left, take a right, I had no way to decided which. Despite my rather rotten unfortunate moments earlier it is like I've been forgiven by the fates as the face of Alex Karev comes around the corner.

"Karev!" I yell out of him, my voice spilling out my emotions as it cracks slightly.

"She went that way." He says, pointing down the hall to my left, obviously know what I was about to ask him.

"Thank you." I say before hobbling as fast as I can in Calliope's direction. Turning the corner I see the head of raven hair I could recognize anywhere about to enter a supply closet. "Calliope!" I call out to her once more hoping to receive some form of reaction. My call isn't answered as she continues into the supply closet, acting oblivious that I was even there.

I slow my pace, knowing that I'm going to need my breath for what was about to come next. I'm going to need every thing I got to explain everything to Calliope.

* * *

I knock on the supply closet door before enter, it's simply a formality but I feel that it has do be done. "Calliope?" I call out to her as I enter the supply closet before quickly shutting the door behind me.

"Go away, Dr. Robbins. And it's Dr. Torres or Callie to you." She says angrily. I cannot see her as she is hiding behind a shelf pretending to be busy getting supplies but her voice and words give away how upset she is.

"No, Calliope. You don't get to do this. You don't get to get angry over something that you have no idea about besides your assumptions and you don't get to walk away without me explaining." I say firmly but I allow for my voice to show her how I don't want her to upset.

I see her raven hair move towards the edge of the shelf; I gasp slightly as she turns the corner. Her russet eyes are filled with tears; her cheeks flushed and tear tracks streaming down them.

"Fine then," She says her voice gravelly; it's obvious to me know that she's not a woman who simply cries with tears. "Just say it, say that you didn't think that we were exclusive considering we've only been on one date and that you thought it was okay to have a lunch date with her. And don't say that she's just a friend, I seen how she was looking at you and that was clearly more than friendship."

I open my mouth to reply, even though I'm slightly taken aback by her words, but I don't get a chance to respond before she's continuing her rant never once looking straight at me.

"Because that is just complete bull, you and I both know it. I was yours and you were mine ever since you wheeled after me and ended up on crutches. But then again maybe I was wrong, maybe I was wrong about you, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about someone. I–"

"Calliope stop." I say hoping she'll give up this nonsense. Thankfully I'm right as she stops speaking and bringing her russet eyes to meet mine. I approach her slowly, careful to not to send her running again. I don't speak again until I'm less than a foot away from her.

The pain and fear in her eyes has become even clearer since I've gotten closer; I know I need to fix this. "You need to listen to me. She, she is nothing to me, where you," I pause as I let out a slight chuckle that I can't help but let go as I lean my crutch against the shelf before carefully cupping her soft cheek in my hand. "You are everything. So I need you to stop and let me explain." I say, giving her a small dimpled smile hoping that it'll calm her down.

"Okay, then fire away." She says, letting out a deep breath she had obviously been holding.

"You're right when you said that she was looking at me in more than just a friendly way, but that sure as heck doesn't mean I feel the same way about her. That woman is Joanne, she's Jane's sister, the woman who used to be the girl who I gave my heart to when I was eighteen years old. I'm not going to lie and say that it was a summer fling because it wasn't. I was a kid, Calliope, a kid who thought that the two of us were meant to be together forever, I had it all planned out. And the plan was great until we hit twenty five. I became a different person and so did she, unfortunately I had a gruelling way of coming to my senses about that but it's true. She was my first love but she's definitely not my last, she doesn't hold my heart anymore Calliope, you do." Slight tears have formed in my own eyes, mirroring those of Calliope in front of me. I'm terrified to witness her reaction; we've known each other less than a month and have only officially gone out on one real date. It's would be way too soon to say something like this to anyone else, but somehow with her it felt right, the words felt completely natural flowing from my mouth.

"Arizona, I don't know-" Calliope begins to speak but I carefully put my own finger to her soft, slightly rosy lips stopping her, just as I had done that fateful night weeks ago, sending electric currents up and done my spine.

"Don't say anything. I know you don't know what to say, so don't say anything. Just think okay?" I say hesitantly removing my finger from her lips. "So I'm going to go and let you process this on your own terms, I'll be waiting for you, when you're ready." I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her temple before pulling away with a smile, taking my crutch back into my hand.

I turn away from her slowly and exit the supply closet as swiftly as possible, hoping that she wouldn't take forever to absorb what I had said.

* * *

"Mark, I'm really not in the mood." I say, sighing as I feel someone poke my shoulder, I was standing in one of the hospital seldom used hallways hoping no one would be able to find me except for Calliope who knew that this is where I came to think looking over a chart.

"No wonder the old lady doesn't trust you. Who's Mark, your mistress?" I'm immediately caught off guard by the sound of Joanne's slightly mocking voice behind me.

I feel the bile rise in my stomach as I turn around, swivelling on my good foot, so that we are face to face. I can't help but look her straight in the eye, giving her a glare. As soon as my eyes meet hers I can't help but think about how she's got nothing on Calliope, in more ways than one; her catlike green eyes have nothing on Calliope's bottle green freckled russet eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Joanne?" I ask her firmly, attempting to keep myself from cracking; she may not hold my heart now but Joanne Abernathy was the one woman who had always held a power over me, before now, before Calliope.

"I was taught to show gratitude, Arizona, I thought you were taught the same. I came to thank the woman who saved my little sister, to see you." Her voice is filled with innocence but after years of practice I can hear the slight devilment in her tone.

"Well you shouldn't be thanking me. I'm not the one who did the saving, I wasn't even there. It was all Calliope." I say continuing to keep my tone firm; it was the only way I was ever to keep hold on myself.

"Ah, Calliope." She says with a slightly evil smirk. As she pauses I can't help but think of how much I hate the sound of Calliope's beautiful name coming out of her mouth. It makes wants to hit her and throw up at the same time. "She seems a bit young to be saving patients all by herself don't you think?"

And now I want to hit her even more, I'd just love to connect my tiny fist of fury with her jaw. "Calliope is perfectly capable, thank you very much." I can feel my cheeks beginning to flush in anger with every word even though I say knowing that it was completely true, once again in more ways than one.

"Is she now? That's good to hear. I'm glad the backup plan is working out." Joanne's tone makes my hands bawl into fists. "It's that what you always said you'd do if we didn't work out? You'd go get yourself a cute young resident to stroke your ego and fulfil your needs in an on-call room. Wasn't it?"

"Well if my memory serves me correct wasn't it you that got themselves someone to stroke their ego?" I say my voice filled with anger as my mind begins to replay the moment of catching Joanne in bed with her own ego-stroker of sorts, also know as her mistress.

"Hmm, well I suppose your right there, 'Zona."

"Don't call me that." I practically bark at her as her old nickname for me falls out of her name.

"Well, someone's sure snappy. I'm sure the little lady enjoys a firm hand, always the dominant one aren't you Arizona?" The arrogant aggressive grin that crosses her face is the last straw; my already thin hold on myself snaps at her words.

"You little bitch!" is all I'm able to get out as I get cut off, raising my hand to hit Joanne unable to connect my fist with her face, by a hand catching my wrist and a concerned voice in my ear.

"Don't do this Arizona." Calliope's voice is just loud enough for her and I to hear, I can feel body pressed gently against me, her other hand rested against my lower back.

"And you must be Calliope, the perfectly capable resident who saved my sister and has Zona here wrapped around her finger." Joanne smirks devilishly once again, "In more ways than one." I hear her say under my breath.

As I make one step towards Joanne I feel Calliope squeeze my wrist slightly as if to say that she wasn't going to let me do this and that she wasn't going anywhere. I can't help but be thankful for the gesture as in only enforces the thoughts behind the words I'm about to say.

"You can say whatever you want about me Joanne but leave her out of this." I say, practically spitting my words at her. Joanne, who seems slightly shocked, opens her to speak once again but I cut her off not wanting to hear what she had to say. "Do us all a favour, just go see Jane and don't go looking for me again," I say my tone completely serious, "ever."

Joanne's face instantly reddens and I'm not quite sure if it's out of embarrassment or anger. She once again opens her mouth to speak but Calliope cuts her off. "I think it'd be best if you leave now." Both she and I are taken off guard by the completely serious, almost professional, tone of voice.

And with a small, almost curt, nod Joanne is gone.

"Come with me." Calliope's gentle voice breaks the silence left by Joanne's exit as she takes my hand.

I turn around to find her russet eyes slightly filmed over with tears but are still filled with love and affection. I can't help but reach up and brush her raven black hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her eyes so that I can get a better look at the breathing taking view that was Calliope. I simply nod my head, signalling that I'd follow her; I knew that no matter where she was going I'd follow her anywhere.

She takes my hand, tediously lacing our fingers together, and steps back leading me towards an on call room. She lets go of my hand and I grab hold of my crutches once again and immediately follow her. It isn't until we're behind the closed door of the tiny little room that she speaks again.

"What were you thinking, Arizona?" She asks, her tone tells me that she's not judging me or trying to make me feel bad but she is simply concerned and curious. "You could have injured yourself even more. And I really don't want to have to put another cast on you ever again." Calliope wraps her arms securely around my waist, almost as if she doesn't want to let me go in case I had the urge to go hunt down Joanne and give her a piece of my tiny fists.

"I was raised with the name Arizona so I learned to fight dirty on the playground. What do I have I don't have you? I have nothing, so don't expect me to let someone bad mouth you or us because I'm not the type of person to put up with that, especially from Joanne." I reply my voice firm yet sweet as I put my crutches down before wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling our bodies closer together.

Calliope ducks her head slightly and places a chaste kiss on my forehead, immediately causing my cheeks to flush. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm not going anywhere. Nothing anyone can say or do will make me leave or do what she did to you, ever." She whispers against my skin before pulling away slightly.

I can't help but look up at her with a confused expression. "How do you?" I'm unable to finish my sentence as I am slightly in shock; I'm trying to process the possibilities of how she could have found out about what Joanne did, but thankfully she knows me all too well and is able to finish my thought process for me.

"You're not the only one with pulls with the psych floor nurses to get time with everyone's favourite pediatric psychiatry patient." She gives me a small smile. "Jane told me all about Joanne. I don't know if you wanted me to know but don't be mad at her, she's just a good kid trying to help me out. I just had to know who I was dealing with, I had to find out whose ass I'd be verbally kicking because I can't stand the thought of hurting you."

"I'm not mad." I say quickly before she gets a chance to say anything else. "I don't want you to think I am. I'm actually amazed that you'd go that far, to go ask Joanne's own sister about what happened between us."

"Of course I'd go that far, Arizona I –" Calliope stops in the middle of her sentence, her eyes immediately meeting mine telling me exactly what she was stopped herself from saying.

I know that the only reason she's holding back now is because in every other relationship she's had according to Mark she's got burnt for saying those words first, but I want to show her that she doesn't have to say them first. In any other relationship I would have thought that it was too early to say those three little words that meant so much but with Calliope I knew that it didn't matter because it was true, when I say those words I'll know that I'll mean them.

"I-I love you." I may stutter over my first word but what I say is true and I need her to understand that. I stand the best I can on my tiptoes and place my forehead against hers. I see her eyes flicker in shock of my words. I take one of my arms down from her neck, placing my hand on her cheek. "I love you Calliope."

"You do?" Calliope's voice immediately reveals her true vulnerability at this moment. I can feel the fear and anxiety along with the happiness that is present in her words.

Without thinking I slowly lean in and capture her lips with mine hoping that my actions will answer her innocent question for me. It takes almost all of my resolve to keep the kiss innocent as I wanted nothing more than to have my way with her, eventually I had to pull away to resist the temptation.

"I do." I finally verbally answer her, knowing that it would reinforce everything I've done since we've entered the room.

And Calliope's reply sends me into ecstasy more than any physical act ever could. "I love you too, Arizona."


End file.
